Time
by shatafa
Summary: Harry decides to spend his 7th year at Hogwarts instead of leaving. He learns new secrets about his friends, meets new people and learns more about Voldermort's past than before. HarryGinny,RonHermione and NevilleOC.chapter20up.AUish
1. Psychic

**Title:** Time

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my plot.

**Author's note:** My first hp fanfic. PostHBP

* * *

**_Chapter 1. Psychic_**

There were bees outside on this hot summer day. Bees that had just woken up Harry Potter. Harry brushed his bangs away from his face, then put on his glasses. He stood up, walked over to the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at himself for a minute, then began to think.

He had been back in Privet drive for months, his birthday was over and he knew he was now free to go. But he didn't want to go. He wanted to finish his last year at Hogwarts and enjoy it. Even if he knew that it may very well be his last year on Earth too. Harry would have written to Dumbledore if he were still alive but Harry knew what Dumbledore would say. That Harry was a strong-willed person who wouldn't let anyone stop him from what he had to do, or even wanted to do. Harry smiled knowing this true, then he quickly splashed water on his face and rechecked the list he had made on his first day back from school.

Harry didn't know why he kept on checking it, he had packed everything he needed for school a week before, and he couldn't wait to leave later this morning. He wanted to get out of the Dursley's house once and for all, and now he could. Only ten more minutes to go.

He got changed and then packed up the last of his things. All he had to do now was wait. He knew Uncle Vernon was awake and that in 8 minutes Uncle Vernon would be unlocking the door in his room, yelling at him then later throwing him along with his things, into the car.

Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage. It had been empty for a while now. Hedwig had gone to stay at Ron's for the last of the summer. He would re-unite with her at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow.

Six minutes left. Harry then remembered Bill and Fleur's wedding. He had obviously not been allowed to go, and after their last attempt, the Weasleys decided not to break Harry out of there anymore.

The wedding had been beautiful, or so Hermione had written. Not surprisingly, Ron had not been very descriptive about it. Harry knew it was probably because Ron had been to busy gaping at Fleur. "Silly Ron." he thought.

The next moment there was a loud bang on the door. Harry smiled, leapt up and began to gather his things as uncle Vernon appeared in the room.

"Hurry up boy! I don't have all day, you'd better be packed." Uncle Vernon said as he pushed Harry out the door, along with his things. Harry beamed. Maybe one day he'd be a psychic.

The drive to King's cross was as unpleasant as ever. Harry thought it would be best not to speak for the whole ride, and Uncle Vernon seemed to agree with him. When they had finally arrived, Uncle Vernon drove away without another word.

Then there at the train station stood Harry, beaming.

----------------------

This chapter is just a prologue, the real story starts in the next few chapters. It's my first hp fan fic and I know that this chapter is quite short but I will be adding more chapters later. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update sooner and with better chapters if i get reviews to help me!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	2. The empty compartment

**Chapter 2. The empty compartment.**

Harry glanced at his surroundings. Despite the fact that he was carrying an empty owl cage, pulling an extremely heavy trolley and standing alone in the middle of a train station smiling like a lunatic, Harry was so ecstatic he felt he could fly. Which he could, because as we all know, Harry was quite adept in that skill.

He looked to his right and saw Platform nine and three quarters, just as he had remembered it. He walked towards it and then closed his eyes as he began to dash toward the solid brick barrier. He wanted to remember this feeling, since it was probably the last time he would ever get to run through the barrier again.

A moment later, Harry opened his eyes, not surprised to o see the magnificence of the Hogwarts Express. He grinned, remembering all the good and bad times he had had on that train. Slow as a turtle, Harry climbed aboard, and walked past the compartments of whispering girls who stood up and giggled everytime they looked at him. Harry made a mental note to himself, that he would never understand girls.

After a few minutes of searching for an empty compartment with no luck, Harry decided he had no choice but to share one. He thought it was quite odd that Neville was nowhere to be found, but based on Neville's past, Harry wouldn't be surprised if Neville had forgotten that today was the first day of school. Harry sighed, Luna was sitting along with some of her friends in Ravenclaw, and Harry gladly refused when she had offered him a seat, after finally seeing people who were even weirder than Luna.

He finally spotted an empty compartment near the end of the train, or at least he thought it was empty since the door was open, and no sound erupted from it. He quickly rushed right in, pulled his trolley inside, and slammed the door shut since Colin Creevy had just spotted him. He closed his eyes and sat down, his trolley had been heavy. He sighed, then began to daydream until he was suddenly interrupted by a semi-familiar voice.

"_Excuse me?"_ the voice said.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a girl. A very pretty girl. She was a pale skinned, a bit tall, thin, and she had long blonde hair that nearly reached her waist. Harry couldn't help but stare at her eyes though. They were so green. Like emeralds, but there was something about them that drew Harry to stare. Where had he seen her before?

"Uhm.. Are we having a staring contest?" She said, putting down the book she was reading, while laughing. She too had been staring at Harry, particularly his scar.

"Oh..I..er..no…sorry.." He replied, taken aback. "Have we met before?"

She smiled, and closed her book. "Well, we have, but I'm sure you don't remember who I am."

"Er..What's your name?" Harry said sheepishly.

She smiled again, hesitated a bit, and then spoke.

"Ange Summers" she said, and then she reverted her gaze back to her book.

Harry was confused, he had never heard that name before and he certainly would have remembered it if he had met her. She was probably just trying to fool him. Harry smiled, he never thought he was gullible.

"I don't think I've ever heard that name before, but my name is Harry, nice to meet you." He said, offering his hand.

She briefly glanced up from her book and said: "Trust me, we've already met." And she returned to reading her book. Leaving his hand levitated.

Harry relaxed his hand and shrugged. Making another mental note to himself, that he would never understand girls.

----------------------------

Anyone have a guess who Ange is? Leave a review, if you're right I'll give you a cameo in this story. Your clue is her name "Ange". Now she is much older in this fic than she is in the book, actually, she's 8 years older in my story. I know, thats a lot, but it works much better that way, trust me. She is also in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Happy guessing!

Oh and I know this story seems like it will be an Ange/Harry fic, but I'm only getting started, you'll se much more Ginny in around chapter..4 and above. This is also a Ron/Hermione fic, so keep looking forward to it and review with your comments!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	3. The train ride

**Chapter 3. The train ride.**

"So..uh..when did we meet?" Harry said shyly.

Ange looked at him and smiled. "I knew you'd forgotten." She said, sounding rather disappointed. "But if you must know, we met in you're fourth year at Hogwarts."

Harry groaned silently. _Great, now I've upset her. _he thought. "Er..I'm sorry, it's just…I really don't remember you at all." He admitted.

She giggled a bit. "I supposed you wouldn't since I've changed my name twice. This is would be my second one."

"Uhm..If you don't mind me asking, what is your real name?" Harry said, leaning closer to her in case she were to whisper it. She was about to speak when Colin Creevy suddenly opened the compartment door and snapped a picture of Harry leaning closer to Ange.

"Oh! Sorry Harry, I didn't know you had a new girlfriend already! Ginny's going to flip when she sees this!" Colin yelled excitedly, running down the corridor waving the picture, or in this case, the moving picture like a flag.

Harry groaned. It was hard enough breaking up with Ginny, but having to explain the picture to her would be sheer torture.

"Sorry, I didn't know that Ginny was your girlfriend, I'll explain this to her later." Ange said apologetically.

"I don't have a gir- how do you know Ginny?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"I spent the summer with the Weasleys this year. Bill even had a wedding, it was wonderful, I was surprised that you weren't there really, you being Ron's best friend and all. We all had a great time too, since me and Ron are about the same age." She said, as if remembering a movie.

"Oh..that sounds great, I bet you all had loads of fun, and Ginny's not my girlfriend really, we decided to break it off because..." Harry couldn't find the words.

"I understand." Ange said, then after seeing the surprised look on Harry's face, she replied. "Ginny told me."

"Oh.."

It was a quiet train ride after that since both of them had nothing more to say. When the food trolley passed by Harry purchased a couple of sweets, and offered some to Ange but she politely refused, saying that she was forbidden to eat sweets. Harry shrugged and began to munch on some chocolate frogs then, as if on cue, Ron came running in.

"Hey Harry! We've been looking all over for you. Hermione'll be here soon, she's just finishing doing her head-girl duties. Is that a frog?" he said, eyeing one of Harry's chocolates.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Harry said. This was his usual response to Ron and chocolate frogs.

Ron took a seat beside Harry and began to scarf down a couple of frogs all at once. Then he glanced up suddenly realizing that there was another human in the room, and saw Ange

"Oh, hey Ange, didn't notice you there." He sad, taking another bite of his, rather, Harry's frog.

"Funny. That seems to be happening a lot lately." She said nicely then looked at Harry. Harry grinned.

"I see you met Harry, err. Again." Ron said turning scarlet, then quickly began to chang the subject.

"Blimey Harry! You should have been at the wedding, they had cakes and truffles and loads of stuff to choose from!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry grinned again. He enjoyed listening his best friend jot on excitedly about cake and many other sweets. It was very amusing how Ron always dribbled on about food while obviously trying not to drool.

"Sorry, I took so long to get here Harry, Colin Creevy wouldn't shut up about something and I had to silence him with my wand to get him to sit down." Hermione said, rushing in. She took a look at her surroundings.

"Oh, hello Ange! I see you've met Harry, err.. again."

"You sound like Ron." Harry said smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt my mouth is that big." She said, facing Ron who was stuffing 3 more frogs into his mouth, all at once.

"Grrrff..aff.." Ron said, as they all laughed at his desperate attempt to make a comeback.

"We best put our robes on now, we'll be arriving shortly. I'll see you all once we get there then, take care." Hermione said, walking out of the compartment closely followed by Ron. Leaving Harry and Ange alone once again.

"So what house are you in?" Harry asked. He hoped, and was quite sure that she wasn't a Slytherin, because that much would have been obvious enough if it were so. But ironically, Harry never thought of himself as someone who judged characters well.

"I've been in Gryffindor for 2 years, so I suppose I'll be in Gryffindor again this year." She said sweetly.

"Oh.." Harry said. "_So she has been here for 2 years"_ he thought. But he still had no idea who she was.

---------------------------------

Anyone have a guess who Ange is? Leave a review, if you're right I'll give you a cameo in this story. Your clue is her name "Ange". Now she is much older in this fic than she is in the book, actually, she's 8 years older in my story. I know, thats a lot, but it works much better that way, trust me. She is also in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Happy guessing!

Another short chapter, I know, but give me break I have lots of homework to do lol. Leave a review if you have another guess or if you want to give feedback. Thanks.

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	4. Back at Hogwarts

_**Chapter 4. Back at last**_

Harry stared at his surroundings and smiled. It seemed that no matter how old he got, Hogwarts would always feel like home. Harry watched Hagrid call out the first years as usual, and he watched as the sorting hat sang it's song and the students began to be sorted into their various houses.

When they arrived at the great hall, Harry was about to take a seat next to Ginny, when he saw that Collin had already taken it. Harry felt his temper rise a bit but then he remembered that he and Ginny were not dating anymore, and instead he sighed and took the seat next to Ron. Hermione sat in front of Ron, and Ange sat in front of Harry.

Harry sighed. He was never too keen on watching the new students get sorted, it always seemed like a long, boring process, but he knew that as each student's name was called, each one would be sealing their fates in either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Harry quickly pushed this out of his mind though. After being starved at the Dursley's for another year, he was hungry, and he wanted food. He really wanted food.

Time flew by quickly though, as Harry stared at the one thing that he wanted more than food. _Ginny._

Inspite of himself, he kept staring. He even began to blush as he started to do something Ron would have gladly hit him on the head for. _He was checking her out, **again. **_Harry grinned, but unlucky for Harry, Ron had noticed this and did hit Harry on the head.

"Quit it!" Ron said, and he gave Harry the "do that in front of me again and I'll kill you" look. "Sorry, just surveying the scenery." Harry replied, jokingly. Ron groaned and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Then he proceeded to stuff his face. Harry poured himself some pumpkin juice and began to drink it until he spotted something so suprising that it made him spit out the juice instantly. Harry stood there, flabbergasted.

It was Neville. Harry had never seen him like this before, with his arm around Ginny, and he was staring into her eyes, she then giggled and whispered something that sounded remotely like "later…". This made Harry's blood boil and he could feel the red arising in his face.

"Finally, someone who looks even redder than me!" Ange said, quietly, not moving at all.

Harry gave her a quizzical look, and then saw what she meant. She was covered in pumpkin juice, and Harry was willing to bet that it was his.

"Oh! Excuse me I'm really really sorry!" Harry said, withdrawing his wand and muttering "Scourgify". But once she was clean, he returned to staring at Neville, whom was now writing something down again and it made Ginny giggle, again, and again, until she could barely keep her eyes open.

When Neville saw Harry looking, blood rushed into his pale face and he quickly walked away from the table. While muttering something about like "oh no..oh noo.."

"Is it just me? Or did the boy who lived just scare away the boy who forgets?" Ange said quietly, so that no one but Harry could hear. Not that Ron or Hermione were paying them any attention as they were argueing again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said grinning widely.

"Really now, because if I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone's jealous of a certain boy named Neville Longbottom." Ange said as a matter of factly. Harry blushed.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone has a little crush on a certain boy named Neville Longbottom." Harry said in the same way. Now it was Ange's turn to blush.

"I do not!" she said, turning redder.

"Really, then why is it that you were staring at him a while ago, and that when he was making Ginny giggle, you looked ready enough to kill, and earlie-"

"Harry be quiet! Someone might hear you!"

"Ah.. so you're not denying it anymore."

Ange was silent, but the blush in her face said it all.

"Look, it's nothing, he's just…really good looking you know…besides, we're just friends." She added quickly.

"That's what they all say." Harry said laughing, then he turned once again to look at Ginny, but she was gone.

"You really love her don't you?"Ange said.

"Maybe." Harry sighed.

"Oh she really loves you too. I can tell!"

"Yeah…Among all of the guys in the world she could have fallen in love with, I don't know why she fell in love with me." He said shaking his head.

"I do." Ange said quietly. Then she looked up and smiled at Harry, he smiled back.

"Yeah well, that makes one of us…" He said, emptying his goblet of its contents then staring at the spot where Ginny had been.

After the feast Harry and Ange made their way back up to the common room. Ron and Hermione were busy attending to the first years and Harry had to stifle a laugh as he wondered how they would get through living with each in their head boy and head girl rooms for the rest of the year. Upon their arrival at the common room though, Harry saw Neville sitting in one of the chairs staring at the fire.

Harry took a closer look at him. Neville had grown a lot over the years. He was no longer the scared little boy in pajamas Harry remembered. He had grown quite tall, and he seemed to have gained some muscle during the summer from all the work that his gran had given him. Harry also had to admit that Neville had grown better looking. Neville was actually quite good looking now. Harry grinned at Ange, who just looked away and avoided is gaze for the rest of the day.

But Harry's attention was quickly averted as he saw Ginny. She didn't seem to have noticed that Harry had entered the room and she just sat and began staring at the fire. Harry stared at her for a minute, then shook his head. He seriously had to get over her. After all, she had wasted no time in moving on. Harry decided he didn't hate Neville for being with Ginny, he actually preferred Neville to most boys Ginny's age. So as much as it hurt him to see Ginny with Neville instead of with himself, he was trying to be happy for them.

"H-hi Ha-ha-r-ry." Neville stuttered, apparently surprised to have company. Ginny looked up.

"Hey Harry, hey Ange." She said simply then resumed her previous position.

"Hey you guys." Ange and Harry said.

"Hi Ange." Neville said, less scared.

Ange smiled. "Hey Neville." She said, then she made her way up to the girl's dorm.

"Well, I'd best be going too, I've got to unpack. You two have fun." Harry said, smiling a very painful and forced smile.

"See you Harry." They both replied, and Harry left.

Once Ginny was sure that Harry was gone, she turned to face Neville.

"Why were you so nervous Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I saw Harry staring at us earlier at the feast. I think he may have gotten the wrong idea about us, since you know..there being no us an all..."

"Oh…I see what you mean." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Sorry Neville but my heart's been taken already!" Ginny said jokingly.

Neville laughed and murmured to himself. "Mine too."

--------------------------

So what did you guys think of this chapter? Leave a review and tell me please! Harry and Ginny will be in many more chapters from now on, since they are the main characters after all. Please leave a review and sorry for the long wait! Thanks again!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	5. Secrets and Such

**Chapter 5. Secrets and such.**

_September 1st 2005. 7:35pm_

_Hello, my name is Ginerva Molly Weasley. My friends call me Ginny, and this is my first diary._

_Well, I've decided to start keeping a diary after all. I really didn't want to but Neville persuaded me to. He's a year above me and I'm currently helping him out with something I'll tell you about it later. He said that I should keep a diary since one day, I'll want to read up on my past. I don't know if it's true, but I suppose I could give it a try._

_I don't know what to write about right now. Today is the first day of school and there isn't really much going on. I'm dorm-mates with Ange (my new sister in law and best friend), Hermione Granger(another one of my best friends), and Parvati and Padma Patil. (Two annoying friends, but friends nonetheless.) That's all I'll say for now. I've decided I'll write every week just to keep to date._

_Yours sincerely, Ginny._

Ginny stared at her new Diary. She liked it. Fred had given it to her for her 15th birthday, but she had only decided to use it now. Ginny sighed. She debated on whether or not she should spill her soul to her diary. She shook her head. She still loved Harry, and maybe she should tell her diary about it, just to get it off her chest, but since the last time she wrote in a diary was disastrous, she decided against it for now.

--------------------

Harry stared out the common room window and wondered what Ginny was doing. It was now hard for them to be friends, it was all soo awkward at times, but they never realized it.

"Oi Harry! You awake yet? Hurry up we've got muggle studies next!" Ron yelled, entering the common room.

Harry stood , joined Ron and they went about their way. But upon entering the classroom, Harry couldn't help overhearing Neville whispering into Ginny's ear.

"Please sit next to me Ginny!" Neville whined. But Harry was a bit shocked because Neville didn't sound needy, he sounded worried.

"Sorry Neville, you're on your own." Ginny said, smiling a bit.

"Please Ginny! I need you!" Neville said, gently taking Ginny's hand.

This had driven Harry over the edge. "She said no!" he yelled, punching Neville hard across his face.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Ginny yelled, staring at him with a mixed look of disbelief and disgust.

"Harry, _what have_ you done!" Ange said, helping Neville up. His nose was bleeding furiously, and it looked like he had a bruise below his left eye.

"Come on Neville." Ange said. "I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"No! Neville, I'm so sosorry, I have no idea what came over me! I-I I didnt mean to..." Harry said, running over to Neville, but Neville just shrugged Harry off and waved him away.

"Let me help!" Harry said desperately.

"Don't you think you've helped enough Harry?" Ginny said angrily.

"I..I was just…" Harry struggled to find the words, but he knew he already knew them. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Hmph!" Ginny said, seeing his expression. And she stormed over to a seat next to Hermione, who mouthed "what were you thinking?" to Harry. Even though it was the last thing he needed right now.

-------------------

_**Hospital wing**_

Upon arriving at hospital wing, Madam Promfrey cast "scourgify" on Neville's nose to clean up the excess blood and she had now gone off to tend to some of the other students. There was nothing she could do to conceal the bruise or remove the small cut on his lip. "Time heals all wounds." she would say.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ange said.

She was sitting next to Neville's bed, looking at him with concern.

"Yes, thanks to you." He said, straightening up a bit. Ange turned red, and so did Neville.

_"I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD DIDN'T I!" _Neville thought, then he began to mentally whack himself against a wall.

"Uhm.. It was nothing... really. And I'm sorry about Harry, he really isn't usually like this...I think..." Ange said.

"I know, no worries then." Neville said smiling.

"I don't know why he would do this though, would you mind telling me what you were both talking about that upset him so much?" she asked.

Neville began to blush.

"Well, you know Ginny is my girlfriend, and I just wanted her to sit next to me, but she refused. So I asked her again nicelt and took her arm gently then Harry went ballistic. I mean, I can understand why, though it probably wasn't one of my best ideas to do that in front of him." Neville said sheepishly.

"No, I suppose not, I didn't know you and Ginny were dating, she never mentioned it. It must have slipped her mind though, it being the first day of school and all. But if you ask me, she's still in love with Harr-" Ange bit her tongue and shook her head furiously.

"I'm so sorry." Ahe added quickly. "I didn't mean it like that, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sure she loves you very much." Ange said quickly.

"Don't apologize, I know she's still in love with Harry." Neville said casually. Ange was shocked.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why are you still dating her if neither of you love each other?"

"She doesn't know that she still loves Harry. Well..she does, but I'm just waiting until she accepts it and decides to break up with me." Neville answered.

"That's nice of you...I htink..." Ange said smiling.

"Can I ask you something else? It's a bit personal." Ange said quietly.

"Sure..go ahead." Neville said, a bit anxiously.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" she said, not looking directly at him.

"Err…" Neville thought about this, he had been in love with a girl named Angelica, but he couldn't tell her that. Ever. He didn't like lying to her either though.

"Yes, but I wont tell you with whom it was." He said slyly.

Ange smiled. "Fair enough." There was an odd pause. "What was it like?"

"Sorry?" Neville said, surprised at her question.

"What was it like, I mean, they say the world's a much better place when you're in love, and there's no feeling like it in the world."

Again Neville had to think about his answer. The world truly seemed like a better place when he was in love and he thought that there was truly no other feeling like it in the world.

"It was like nothing could ever go wrong in the world, and it was the most amazing feeling ever." He said dreamily.

"The way you say it certainly sounds amazing." Ange said, then with a quick glance at her watch, she saw that she was ten minutes late for muggle studies.

"I better get going." She said standing up. "Nice talking to you again." She smiled.

"Wait!" Neville said, grabbing her wrist, she turned.

"My turn to ask, have you ever been in love?"

Ange just stared at him then blushed. He let go of her wrist.

"I'll let you know." She said grinning, and then she left.

Neville hit himself on the head, physically this time. Why had he lied to her?

----------------------

Now do you guys have an idea about who Ange is? I left a big clue in here. Leave a review with your guess and those with correct guesses will get cameos in this story, unless you don't want one.

Another chapter done, tell me what you think of it okay? Thanks a bunch!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	6. Awkward

**Chapter 6**_. **Awkward**_

Harry ran up the stairs, he had to apologize to Neville. Luckily though, no teachers had been around to see what had happened. _How could I hit Neville? _He wondered. He had hit his friend, the one who had won them the house cup in their first year. The one who loved Herbology and the one who was always willing to help him.

Harry entered the Hospital wing and saw Neville sitting upright. Neville looked at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile and a bit of a wave, but to Harry's surprise, Neville grinned and waved back energetically.

Harry walked over to Neville's side and took a seat. Had he already been forgiven?

"Hey Neville..Look, I'm sorry I was such a git, I know that there's nothing going on between you and Ginny and I guess I just, got jealous seeing you hold her since..I still love her and all." Harry said.

"Oh..Well, I am dating Ginny. I'm sorry Harry, but you know how great she is and all." Neville said, not looking directly at Harry and turning red.

"Oh…" Harry said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. He didn't feel so sorry now.

Neville looked down guiltily and wondered how Harry would react.

"I can understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." Neville said calmly.

Harry stood up. "Good, because I can't. Besides you can date Ginny all you want, in case you haven't heard, I'm dating someone else." Harry said proudly, enjoying Neville's shocked expression.

"Really, Who?" Neville laughed, not really believing Harry.

"Ange Summers." Harry smirked, and he walked away wishing he could see Neville's jaw drop like that again.

Harry felt proud of himself, but not for long. _I got him, now he'll be so jealous. _Harry thought, swelling with pride, until he came back to his senses and realized something. He wasn't dating Ange.

Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room and saw Ange and Ginny talking to each other about the next Hogsmede trip.

"I'm going with Neville." He heard Ginny say, but she didn't sound too happy about it. "Is that okay with you?" she said to Ange.

"Yeah, of course, I mean, why wouldn't it be?" she said coyly.

"No reason…So.. who are you going with?"

"Nobody I suppose." Ange said with a shrug.

"Well that's your own fault, tons of people have been asking you!" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, tons of people I don't know! And I don't want to go with Ron so that he'll have to go with Hermione." Ange said.

"Why don't you go with Harry?" Ginny said.

"What? But Ginny we all know his heart belong to y-"

"Ange, I told you, we're over, and free to move on. Besides, I'd rather you go with him than Parvati or Padma." Ginny said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"I guess, since you're cool with it, maybe. But as of now, I'm just going to enjoy my day, or rather not enjoy it since I'll be studying away with Hermione… Anyway, I'll see you later Gin."

Ange trudged off into the library, leaving Ginny alone in the common room.

After a few moments of watching Ginny, Harry finally decided to go and talk to her.

"Ei Ginny."

"Hello Harry." She said, not looking up.

"Look Ginny, about earlier..I.."

"Harry, I have no idea what you were thinking, but as long as you have apologized to Neville, everything is fine with me." Ginny said bluntly.

"I have… You really care about Neville don't you?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him.

"Yes Harry, I see nothing wrong with caring for someone."

"No..I just meant..never mind." Harry said.

Harry stood up, and stared longingly at Ginny, if only she knew how much he wanted her. But now she would never know.

"Goodbye Ginny." Harry said painfully.

"Goodbye Harry." Ginny said softly.

They shared a moment of looking into each others eyes, a moment Harry wanted to keep forever but it ended just as it had begun, since Neville came stumbling into the room.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" he said.

"Actually I was ju-"

"No you weren't, come on in." Ginny interrupted.

"Alright.." Neville said, taking a seat next to Ginny and putting his arm around her. _Whoa, this feels weird. _Neville thought.

Harry gripped his wand, ready to hex Neville into oblivion. He was about to also, until Ange walked in.

"Hey Ginny, I left my parchm-" She stopped, staring at Harry, then at Neville, then at Ginny, then at Harry again.

_I have no idea what's going on here._ She thought, seeing Neville's arm around Ginny, and seeing Harry's death stance.

Unluckily for her, Harry just had an idea.

"Hey Ange." he said, placing his arm around her waist and leaving it there. "I missed you."

"Er..Nice to see you too?" she said, unsure of what else to say, trying to pull away from Harry, but he held her firmly and tightened his grip.

_Well this is awkward_. She thought.

Now Ginny gripped her wand.

"I think I'll go to the Hospital wing, I've got to go nurse this wound in my back, funny, it feels like it's been stabbed with a giant knife." Ginny said angrily, shoving her way past Ange as she left.

Neville smiled "I'd better go comfort her." He said, as he smirked and walked past Harry, who gripped Ange harder.

As soon as Neville left, Ange pushed Harry away from her.

"What is wrong with you!" she yelled, distancing herself from him.

"Look, just hear me out!" Harry said, trying to grab hold of her again.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, backing away.

"Look-" He said, backing away too.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to make Neville jealous!" Harry yelled.

"What! Why?"

"Because he's dating Ginny to get me jealous, so I told him I was dating you to get him jealous." Harry said.

"Why would Neville be jealous if you were dating me!"

"Because he likes you." Harry said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_Neville likes me_? But in a second Ang came back to her senses, and she slapped Harry hard across the face.

"ow! What was that for!" Harry yelled, clutching his cheek with both hands.

"What was that for! Girls aren't toys you play with to make you happy! Did you even take a second to think how Ginny would feel if we were dating! Or maybe how I would feel if you used me to make someone I like jealous! You're trying to get Neville angry just because he's with your EX-girlfriend and if he's using Ginny to make you jealous, he's just as bad as you!!" she said angrily and ran out of the room to find Ginny.

Harry stood there shocked. He knew she was right, but his heart longed for Ginny, and Neville didn't deserve her.

He had to stop thinking about her. Seriously. He had to apologize to her also, and to Neville, and to Ange, and he had to find a spell to make some ice for his throbbing cheek, fast.

-------------------

Quite a long chapter, tell me what you thought of it ok?

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	7. Horifically beautiful

**_Chapter 7. Horrifically beautiful_**

_Gryffindor common room._

_September._

_Dear diary,_

_I'm way too happy to know what day or time it is! I just saw the most horrifically beautiful thing! Also, Ange told me everything and now we're friends again! You probably have no idea what I'm talking about though, since I didn't write about the fight between me, Neville, Harry sigh and Ange._

_Well to make it short, I thought that she was dating Harry since he pretended to be dating her to make Neville jealous, because we all know that he fancies her, except for her sadly. Anyway, as I ran out of the common room feeling really angry, Ange caught up with me and told me everything. We're all friends again now, and Ange is even going with Harry to Hogsmede! I prefer it that way so much more than if he went with someone else. I would be horrid jealous._

_One more thing, as me and Ange had our "back-to-friends" hug, I nearly dropped my jaw with what I saw next, diary. Oh and guess what it was!_

_Give up? I saw Hermione and Ronald kissing! Ange saw them too as she let go of me and we both ran back to the common room trying to suppress our giggles. Well, that explains why they've always been missing, mysteriously at the same time too.. That's all I'll say for now diary, thanks for listening or..reading or…whatever. Thanks._

_-Ginny-_

Ginny locked her diary and hugged it for a moment before she put it away. She had to get over Harry. He was in her past now, and she wanted him to stay there. She still wondered though, why he had decided to come back. She shook her head, she didn't care. Or rather, she didn't want to.

She walked over to her trunk and added a new wizard card she had gotten earlier to her collection. It read:

**Luinril Brandybuck**

-Responsible for making several elvish names. Her real name is unknown, but it is said to mean blue brilliance.

Ginny smiled, and kept her card collection. She only fancied looking at the pictures of male wizards, but ever since she and Harry had gotten together she had stopped. She felt that she only needed to stare at him to see perfection, and it hurt her that she still felt that way.

Again, Ginny shook her head. _Time to move on_. She thought once again, and she ran off smiling to tell Ron and Hermione that she knew their little secret.

She ran into Hermione on her way to the library, just as she had hoped. Then she put on her best cutesy face and smiled at Hermione, who smiled back sheepishly.

"Hello Hermione, you busy?" Ginny said, sweetly blinking her eyes thrice.

"Er..Yeah..I was just..err..headed to the library!" Hermione said, as Ginny remembered something she knew before. Hermione was a bad liar.

"Hermione, the library is that way." Ginny said, pointing towards the opposite direction.

"Er..of course…I just...left something in the common room, I'll go and get it." Hermione said, desperately trying to think her way out of this.

"Wonderful! I'll go with you, and don't try to talk me out of it. You know I won't leave you all alone." Ginny said, running ahead of Hermione, until Hermione grabbed her arm.

"You know don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

"You couldnt've just told me that you knew."

"Nope, it's more fun this way."

"Right…" Hermione sighed, and then she blushed a bit.

"How did yo-"

"I have my ways."

"You walked in on us didn't you?"

"Yep." Ginny laughed, she loved messing with Hermione. It was so easy.

"Alright, look. Please don't tell anyone else." Hermione said.

"...All right, but on one condition. You don't tell Ron that I know."

"Deal. Er..why?"

"Because I'm going to have a little fun of my own first." Ginny said, withdrawing a chocolate frog from her pocket and then taking a large bite out of it.

"Just don't hurt him." Hermione said.

"Me? Why would I ever do that?" Ginny said innocently, but that glint in her eyes gave Hermione a very odd feeling.

Ginny smiled, and stared at her new wizard card.

**Klappaclius Anand**

-Commonly called Klappa. A young male wizard made famous for his impeccable taste in stories.

Ginny put the card into her pocket and sighed. She then ran off to find Ange to ask if she could help her find an outfit to wear to Hogsmede. Ange always planned ahead and Ginny almost always forgot to bring the necessities.

And as Ginny ran, she smiled one more time. Realizing that no matter how much she missed Harry for the time being, it didn't matter. Because even if she loved him above all else and couldn't have him, he knew that she loved him. And for her, that was enough for now.

----------------------------------

There'll be more to come so please keep reading and leave a review. Thanks! Hope you liked it!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	8. Gabrielle

**Chapter 8. Gabrielle**

Harry woke with a sigh. The day he had been dreading was finally here, the day of the Hogsmede trip, and he had overslept.

Harry got dressed and headed down into the common room. He had always enjoyed his trips to Hogsmede, but ever since he and Ginny had broken up it had become just another occasion for him to watch all the boys gape at Ginny. Harry shrugged; maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He would be with Ange and Neville would be with Ginny…ok..who was he kidding, this would be bad.

Harry took a seat in one of the common room chairs and laughed. He knew Neville wasn't really dating Ginny, and that going to Hogsmede with her would put him on top of the boy's "list of people to hex".

Harry finally stopped laughing and realized that everyone was staring at him. He then realized why.

He was sitting in a chair, laughing like an idiot to himself. He guessed that it must have looked so random to everyone and he was right. Harry quickly stepped out and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

All the girls were huddled together on one side of the table pointing at something and giggling wildly. Harry turned and saw Hermione talking to someone he couldn't recognize, but as Harry took a closer look he did recognized the boy, rather, man. It was Viktor Krum.

Hermione was blushing madly, and as they parted Krum kissed her hand and walked away, causing Hermione's face to redden even more.

Harry looked around and noticed that Fleur was there too. She was talking to Ange whom seemed to not be listening at all. He walked over to the other half of the table to find Ron who seemed as red as Hermione, if not redder. So Harry took the seat next to Ginny instead, as a girl had just vacated it.

Meanwhile, Ginny was leaning to her right and holding something up against her ear.

"Er..Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked, staring at her oddly.

"Shh! Extendable ears! Listen!" She said, leaning over to Harry so that he could hear.

Harry smiled, and felt his breathing deepen. He hadn't been this close to Ginny for a long time, and he enjoyed feeling her warm breath around his. He only wished that he could feel it more often.

Harry came back to his senses, and then listened.

"Ange! We love you, will you jus lizen zo me for a minute!" Fleur said desperatelychasing after Ange who had begun to walk away.

"Why did you come here Fleur? And how in the world did you finally manage to speak semi- proper English?" Ange said angrily.

"I took lessons all summer zo that I could improve my English remember? You did the same. I just came by to visit you. Is that zo wrong?" Fleur asked.

"Why did you come here Fleur? Really." Ange said standing tall as she crossed her arms.

Fleur sighed. "I came zo ask you tzo come home. I worked so hard to find zoo since you changed your hair back to itz original color. I'm zorry, but zwe're zeezters. You should come home. You zon't belong in Hogwarts, zoo should graduate at Beauxbatons just like I zid, and jus like mum."

Harry stared in shock. Ange was Gabrielle! Of course! No wonder all the Weasleys knew her and everyone said that they had met before! He had saved her life!

"I'm not going back Fleur, so you can just leave. And as for being like you or mum, I don't want to be like either of you right now. Goodbye Fleur." Ange said, turned, then began to walk away.

Fleur grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You moved here for a boy who doesn't love you, and you know that ze can't. So why don't you just leave and zop playing all your little games. Maybe you're more like mum and I zan you think." She said, and then she walked away leaving Ange standing there, awestruck.

Ginny stuffed the extendable ear back into her pocket then mouthed the word "whoa". She then turned to Harry.

"They never really got along during their summer at our house. They're the exact opposites of each other. Did you know that Ange isn't part veela?" Ginny said.

"No.." Harry said.

"Apparently they're not really sisters. Fleur told her the day before she and Bill left for their honeymoon. I don't really know much about their mum, but I guess there was something about it that made Ange change her name twice, dye her hair dark brown, and move out the next day. I still have no idea where she lives when school's out but she seems to get on alright since she dyed her hair back to Blonde. Though she never mentions Fleur anymore." Ginny ended.

"How about Krum, do you know why he's here?" Harry asked.

"I suppose he came to visit Hermione, since Ron hasn't been smiling since Krum arrived."

"I must have slept more than I thought." Harry said yawning.

"Yeah, you arrived just as it all ended. Too bad you missed Ron's face when Hermione told him that she was going to Hogsmede with Krum instead of with him." Ginny chuckled.

"Hermione was going with Ron?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed. "Oh Harry." She said dramatically. "They've been seeing each other for quite a while now, I thought you of all people would have noticed."

"I must have missed that. Good thing you're here to tell me." Harry said smiling, but he stopped as he just realized what he had just said.

"I better be off, I'm going to get ready for Hogsmede." Ginny said standing up.

"Bye Harry."

"Bye."

Harry stared at where she had sat and saw something shining. It was a small wizard card, assumingly one Ginny had just gotten. It read as follows:

Mims de Cris

-Created the famous wizard rhyme: **christmastree366**, I'm off to eat a Holiday dish! Famous for being random but creative.

Harry pocketed the card and smiled. Finally, and excuse to see Ginny.

--------------

So what'd you think? Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and thanks!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	9. Breathless

**Chapter 9. Breathless**

"Honestly Ronald! We're just friends!" Harry heard Hermione yell from the other side of the great hall.

"Really now, because I don't think he wants to be just friends Hermione." Ron said annoyed.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be friends with someone! So you can either tag along or go with someone else!" Hermione said, then she turned and walked away.

"Oh yeah..well..I think I will!" Ron yelled after her, not sounding very convincing.

"Blimey Harry, she's driving me crazy, I cant stand her!" Ron muttered, as Harry walked over to him.

"She's your girlfriend, I would assume you two get along somehow."

"Right. Sorry we didn't tell you Harry, we just didn't want to creep you out you know, being your best friends and all. Trust me if it were the other way around I'd be horrified." Ron said sheepishly.

"Forget it, it's no big deal." Harry said. "So you want to tag along to Hogsmede with me and Ange to then?"

"You're joking Harry. I'm going to find the prettiest girl here and take her to Hogsmede to spark up the jealousy in Hermione. I know she wants me Harry." Ron said smiling.

"Well for one, Ginny and Ange are already going with someone so I suppose you'll have to find the third prettiest girl to go with. And second of all, judging by your jealous tantrum fit for a five year old, you think she wants Krum and that's why you're trying to make her jealous." Harry concluded.

"Blimey Harry, you know me too well, creepy.." Ron laughed, and so did Harry.

"I'll see you later then." Ron said, and he ran off in the opposite direction yelling something about Lavender. Harry could only stifle a laugh as he made his way to the entrance hall.

Once there he immediately found Ange because she was standing next to Fleur. And wherever Fleur was, there was sure to be a crowd of heartbroken boys, trying their luck on her even though they knew she was married.

"Oh, hello Harry…" Ange said grimly, walking over to him.

"I just found out who our new defense against the dark arts teacher is this year...it could be Fleur." Ange didn't sound too happy though.

"What do you mean it _could be_ Fleur? Who else could it be?" Harry asked.

"Well, Fleur applied for the job, and so did Krum. Then Professor Mcgonagall, being the new headmistress and all, has no idea how to decide whom should get the job. Therefore she said we'll be doing it the muggle way. By and election, and I have a pretty good feeling as to whom might win…" Ange said, looking over at Fleur who was smiling and giggling as if everything she heard was funny.

"Suck up.." Ange whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Harry said grinning.

"Er…I said hurry up, we don't want to be the last ones to leave do we?" Ange said, pulling Harry along as they joined the flock of students who were entering Hogsmede.

Once there, Harry looked around at the surroundings. Back to school sales were everywhere, Zonko's joke shop was filled with the new third years whom had obviously never been there before and even the three broomsticks was full, making it impossible for them to even get close.

"Why don't we just go over there?" Harry said, eyeing Ginny and Neville heading into Madam Puddifoot's. A place Harry wanted to forget, but he would have to go if he wanted to see Ginny.

"Er..ok." Ange said a bit uncomfortably. She didn't mind going there but as usual it was filled with couples holding hands and kissing. Ange just hoped that it wouldn't be awkward since she neither wanted to kiss Harry or hold his hand.

"You guys could find a seat in the three broomsticks either I suppose?" Ron said, appearing with Lavender around his arm, whom looked like she had just won the lottery since let's face it, compared to Hermione, she was far from pretty.

"Yeah, everywhere else is full." Harry said, watching Ginny and Neville take their seats in a rather large table while attempting to make no eye contact with them. He failed miserably.

"Oh look!" Neville said. "There's Harry, Ron, Ange and Lavender! Why don't we invite them to sit with us? This table's far too big and it has more than enough chairs." Nevile said, signaling the gang.

"No Neville! I don't want to-" Ginny whispered, but too late.

"Oh look Won-Won they're offering us seats. How cute!" Ginny could only smile very, very, painfully.

"How nice of you to join us…" She said flatly.

They all took their seats and ordered butterbeers, but they remembered that they weren't in the three broomsticks anymore and so they had to order tea instead.

"So.." Ginny said, trying to lighten the mood. "erm…this is nice."

"Yeah, this isn't weird at all." Ron said rolling his eyes at her, and she gladly returned the gesture.

After that, an excruciating silence followed until finally, their tea arrived. It was carried by a young waitress whom seemed to know Ange.

"Oh hello Ange! It's nice to see you in here for a change. Is this your boyfriend?" she said, obviously not recognizing Harry.

"No he isn't my-"

"Oh how cute! I knew you'd finally give in to the opposite sex! But never forget what we learned in school, abstinence is bliss! Though I highly doubt that you'll care about bliss when you're feeling him spread passio-"

"Thanks for the tea Jane!" Ange said loudly, purposely interrupting her.

"Oh all right I can take a hint!" she said winking at Harry. "You lovebirds have fun now, but not too much fun!" Jane said, as she winked at Ange too and then trotted off to another table.

Now there was an even more painful silence, accompanied by the sound of a very red Ange shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yeah this isn't weird at all…" she said, drinking all her tea in one gulp.

"Definitely." Harry said, sinking into his seat.

"Won-Won! Your friends are so weird! This is boring. Lets go do something exciting!" Lavender whispered, a little more than loudly. Ron's face turned red as he watched everyone suppress a laugh.

"Er…Yeah, I'll see you guys later." Ron muttered, making his way out of Madam Puddifoot's as quickly as possible.

"Thank God! She was driving me nuts!" Ginny said once they had left.

"You and me both." Ange said, sipping her empty tea cup+.

The next minute Ange did the most peculiar thing. She looked at Neville, gestured towards the door then gestured towards Harry and Ginny. Neville understood. He had no idea how, but he understood.

"Uhmm..I don't feel too well." Ange said, faking a headache.

"I think I'll just go to the bathroom for a bit." She said standing up, but she suddenly and "accidentally" tripped over Neville's leg.

"Ow! My ankle!" she cried.

"We'd better get you to the hospital wing then." Ginny said, staring at Ange as if she knew that Ange was planning something.

"No I'll take her." Neville said, helping her up. "She tripped on my leg after all."

"No, I'll do it Neville." Harry said getting up from his seat.

"Nonsense Harry, you two stay here and we'll go on ahead."

"Absolutely, I wouldn't want to ruin your day after all." Ange said, casting Ginny a sly grin. Ginny knew what they were up to, and she smiled back at Ange.

"We'll see you later." Neville said, helping Ange to her feet, then out the door.

Once outside, Neville let go of Ange and they made their way back to the castle.

"You're quite an actress." Neville said.

"Likewise to you...I mean actor though" Ange laughed.

"You think they knew what we were up to?" Neville asked.

"Ginny might've. But even though Harry's as smart as the rest of us, he can be as thick as a brick sometimes." They laughed, and went about their way.

_M__eanwhile at Maddam Pudifoot's..._

"So…" Ginny said.

"You know, now that I think of it, I think that Ange and Neville planned the whole thing." Harry said.

"Yup."

"You knew?"

"Yup."

"How?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed. "Honestly Harry! You can be thick as a brick sometimes!"

Harry laughed. "I know, I just realized now that Ange has tripped qith her right leg, and then when Neville helped her out, she was limping her left leg.

_Why would they do that,_ Harry wondered.

Ginny sipped her tea._ He's probably still thinking about it. Dear Lord he really is as thick as a brick. _Ginny thought.

"Because they want us to be together Harry!" She said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Why?"

Ginny slapped her head and gave him a look that said _duh!_

"Oh...Right." Harry said, he really had to start thinking twice before he asked questions.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"Ever pursuing you at all." He said apologetically.

"Harry…" she shook her head.

"No Ginny, I know you still have feeling for me and I'm sorry because you know that we can't be together. And even though it killed me inside to let you go, I just want you to know that I let you go because I had to, and not because I wanted to." Harry looked straight at her, waiting for her reply.

"I-I have nothing to say." Ginny said sadly, beginning to tear up.

"I, wha-what I'm trying to say Ginny, is that... I don't think we can even be friends anymore." Harry said, choking out the last few words.

"But Harry why!" She said, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I want to be with you more than anything, but.. I just can't. It hurts too much." He said, looking down so that Ginny couldn't see his eyes.

Ginny just stared at him, her own tears falling. "Ha-Harry, I don't know what to say." She said sadly.

"There's nothing more to say Ginny... except for goodbye." Harry said, slowly dropping a galleon on the table then heading out the door. Leaving Ginny seated alone at the table, breathless.

And as Harry ran back to the castle distraught, he placed his hands in his pocket and felt a small card there. And he remembered that he was supposed to give it to Ginny. He only felt worse now, knowing that now, he never could give her the card, or anything else.

--------------

If you're reading please review if you have some time. Thank you!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	10. Planning

**_Chapter 10. Planning_**

Harry ran back to the rock he had sat on when he had cried about Sirius' betrayal of his parents and sat on it once again. He hated his emotions, and now he had no one to turn to.

Remembering Sirius had just made him feel worse. Sirius was dead now and there was nothing he could do about it. Harry just wanted to die, right there and then. But he knew that he couldn't, not because of himself but for everyone who loved him.

If he died all this would have been done in vain. Dumbledore's death, Sirius's death and his parents' deaths. Harry knew that he couldn't let that happen.

"Harry?" a voice from behind him said. He turned around, and saw that it was Ange.

"I heard about what happened Harry." She said softly. Harry shrugged. What was he supposed to say? That he was in love with someone he couldn't have or that he felt worse than ever right now? No, he just shrugged.

Ange walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He just pushed her away. She sighed.

"Harry, why did you do that to Ginny?" she said.

Harry looked up at her with so much confusion in his eyes that Ange couldn't help but cry. Seeing this seventeen-year-old boy who had gone through so much, cry, was just so depressing.

"Because I love her." Harry choked out.

Ange shook her head and looked at Harry so sadly, as if seeing him for the first time.

"I don't believe you Harry." She muttered.

"What do you know anyway?" Harry said shaking angrily. "You've never been in love so how could you possibly know what it is!" HArry yelled. He was surprised to see that he was now standing. Tears fell from Ange's eyes. tears of frustration and anger.

"I may not know what love is Harry, but I do know that if you love Ginny, you'll be with her no matter what! You wont break her heart and tell her to find someone else when the only one she wants is you!" she yelled.

"She deserves better from someone else, someone who can be with her. I may die today or tomorrow and I want her to be with someone who will actually care for her." Harry said bitterly.

Ange shook her head and quickly walked over to Harry. She pulled the collar of his shirt up and made him face her.

"Oh Harry don't you see!" she said tugging at him furiously.

"If what you feel is true love, then whether you die tomorrow or today it wouldn't matter as long as you got to spend at least one more minute with her! If she loves you and you love her as you say you do, then what are you doing here?" Ange said shakily.

She stood up and shook him head again.

"Don't waste time that you'll never get back Harry." She said sadly, and then she took one last look at him, before she walked away.

Harry sat there dumbfounded, but... happy. That finally, someone had told him the truth.

Now where was Ginny?

----------

Ange ran back to the common room, straight up to her dormitory, opened a small box that was hidden in her trunk and placed it on her bed.

She took out her quill and a piece of parchment and wrote something down for a few minutes and then she folded up the parchment and placed it into the small box. On the outside, the box was embossed with four words. Ange smiled as she read them and placed the box back into her trunk. _One day _she thought. _Harry and Ginny will see this._

Suddenly the door opened and Ginny stepped in, crying of course.

"Oh Ange what's wrong with me?" she cried.

Ange walked over to Ginny and hugged her.

"Nothing Ginny, absolutely nothing."

"Why did I have to fall in love with him?" Ginny bawled.

"You didn't plan to fall in love Ginny, it just happens."

"I wish it had never happened to me." she cried.

"You're a terrible liar Ginny." Ange said smiling.

"I'm actually quite good at it if it's my mum I'm lying to." Ginny said smiling.

She got up and wiped her tears away.

"From this day on I am over with Harry Potter and I am staying away from all boys, forever!

Ange stood up.

"That's not a very good idea Ginny."

"You cant make me change my mind Ange you know that once I'm set, I'm set.

"Yes but-"

Ange never got to finish her sentence since Hermione had just burst into the room looking furious.

"How dare he! How dare he!" She yelled.

"I suppose that this has something to do with Ronald?" Ginny said.

"How dare he!" Hermione continued. "I go with Viktor to Hogsmede as friends and the next thing I know my EX-boyfriend is snogging Lavender Brown! Again!" she muttered something bad to herself.

"I swear I'll get him one of these days!" Hermione finally said, after a few minutes of cursing silently, since she never cursed out loud.

"That's the way to do it!" Ginny said. "I'm swarming off all boys, specially Harry Potter. It'd be wise for you to do the same." She said.

"I think I will." Hermione said excitedly. "Then I will get my revenge and Ronald will be so sorry he ever left!"

"Er…you left him." Ginny said.

"You know, I was having a moment." Hermione said.

"Riiight."

"Don't you _riiight_ me!" Hermione said laughing.

"No boys for us!" Ginny said.

"Agreed." Hermione said.

"Agreed." Ange said.

They both stared at her.

"You can't swarm off boys!" Hermione said.

"Why not!" Ange protested.

"Well for one, if you did, the school's male population would all die and for two, we need you for our contact with boys, and for my revenge."

"I don't think that's a-"

"Bullocks. You can tell Ron what to do so that my revenge will be a success!" Hermione squealed.

"And you can talk to Harry and give me the latest scoop on him!" Ginny squealed.

"Or maybe I could just do nothing and make my life a lot easier!" Ange squealed.

They stared at her silently.

"Fine…." She finally said.

"I thought so."

Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled.

_Bloody hell, do I always have to fix everything? _Ange thought, and smiled.

-------------------

In response to a reviewever, no, I will not make it look like everything was Ron's fault. Hermione is obviously the one at fault here, really so just keep reading to find out exactly how this will turn out. Thanks for the review and happy reading!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	11. I love you's gone wrong

**Chapter 11. I love you's gone wrong.**

_Great hall, _

_The day after the disastrous Hogsmede trip._

_Oh Diary, It's been such a long time since I've written and only so much has happened._

_I've decided not to write anymore, yes dear diary, I have. I don't want to remember my life from my point of view, I'm terribly biased. _

_I have nothing more to tell you. I've decided to keep my secrets to myself. No more writing them down, I find it much too boring. Besides, I found out yesterday that Ange keeps a diary, so I guess she can always remind me of my good times if I ever forget them._

_Saying goodbye once and for all,_

_Ginny._

Ginny stared at her diary then tossed it into her trunk. She was more of a live for the moment type of person, not a spill your soul out to a diary type. Since the last time she did that, it had been disastrous.

------

Meanwhile down at the great hall, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, and Krum was glancing at her so often that it was more like he was staring really. This made Hermione go red again, but only for a minute because the next second Ron appeared and took his seat beside her, obviously enjoying Krum's sudden dissatisfaction when he had seen Ron take it.

"Hermione, can we talk for a bit?"

"No." she said stiffly.

"It's not all my fault! You went with Krum! What was I supposed to do?" Ron whispered to her, but it didn't matter since everyone at the table could hear him.

"You could try to be a good boyfriend for once, though I always knew you couldn't do that." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Hermione, you know I love you." He said suddenly, then he suddenly realized what he had just said.

"I mean..you know...we've been friends for years and everything.." he muttered.

"I have no desire to be your friend anymore Ronald, if that's what you're thinking! Now I think I have to go. I hear _Vicky_ calling me." she said, enjoying watching Ron's ears turn pink as she walked off.

"Blimey, I'll never understand girls." Ron whispered.

"You'll be back, you'll see." He muttered to himself, obviously trying to be convince.

"God, you better hope so." Ange said, taking her place at the seat beside him.

"It's not my fault! Why are girls all so bloody crazy!" He said.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh sorry." Ron said. "I forgot whom I was talking to."

"Just what is that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing. I just thought that you were Harry."

"WHAT?"

"No I meant..err..never mind, I'm a bloody git." Ron said sheepishly.

"I know you are, but Hermione seems to think otherwise." Ange said smiling.

"She told you that?"

"Maybe, but she's terribly angry at you so maybe you should do something nice to win her back and I do mean dump Lavender." Ange said, giving him a "Do it or else" look.

"I know, I know, it's just that she's so bloody good at snog-"

"She's bloody annoying." Ange said, taking a sip from her cup.

"Well...yeah, so what did you have in mind?"

"If you think that I'm going to rat out my best friend to you just so that you can win her back, then you're wrong Mr. Weasley."

"But just so you know, Mr. Weasley." Ange whispered. "Hermione loves fresh parchment and poetry."

"What?" Ron said.

"I didn't say anything." Ange said slyly.

"Oi Ange!" someone yelled.

It was Harry.

He took his seat on the other side of Ron and was looking very happy for once.

"I'm going to tell Ginny I love her!" He said loudly. Their jaws dropped.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Harry!" Ange said desperately.

"She's very delicate right now and-"

"Delicate! Ginny's been the scariest monster I've seen all week!" Ron interrupted. Ange stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Quit whining Ronald. But Harry, as your friend I'm telling you not to do this! Not yet at least."

"Sorry Ange, but like you said, I shouldn't waste anymore time!"

Suddenly Ginny entered the great hall and Harry ran over to her.

"Oh my god, this isn't good. This isn't good!" Ange said, lowering her head and looking over at Ginny, who was fuming mad.

"Are you kidding? This is the best drama I've seen in ages!" Ron said exitedly.

Ange rolled her eyes, and heard something buzzing in her bag.

"You hear that?" she said, shuffling through her bag

"Nope."

Ange pulled out a small fleshy thing, an extendable ear.

"Ginny must've put this here!" she said. "Oh well, we can hear her now since she has the other one. I bet she never thought I'd get to use it." And they both listened.

"Harry James Potter I will hate you forever!" Ginny screamed.

"But I really do love you Gin-"

"I forbid you to say my name Harry!" Ginny yelled, and went on ranting about Harry breaking up with her, then wanting her back then, the next thing she knows he'll dump her again and so on and so on. But Ange and Ron didn't need to use the extendable ears anymore, Ginny's ramblings could be heard all over the great hall.

"Studenta! Please all take your seats! I have a important announcement to make! Ahem!" Professor Mcgonagall said, gesturing towards a very red Ginny.

Ginny took her seat next to Ange and cast Harry a bad look, as if daring him to find out what would happen if he sat next to her. He didn't want to find out.

"Now as you all know, we have two very wonderful people applying to become the Defense against the dark arts teacher. Elections will be held next week and I repeat, all you have to do is write down the name of the person you want to vote for on a piece of parchment. You do not have to enchant the quill, nor the parchment. These muggle ways are much more primitive than I thought..." She said, looking at Lavender, whom looked as if she still didn't understand.

"I do hope you will all vote wisely, and for the person you think best fits the job. Not the person whom you think would best fit in a dress. Enjoy the rest of your the day." Professor Mcgonagall concluded.

Of course everyone knew that she was telling them not to vote based on looks, but being as these two people were very good looking, one couldn't help but be just a bit swayed.

"Fleur's got my vote." Ron said.

"Are you kidding? Krum will do a much better job!" Ange protested.

"You only like him because he's handsome."

"No, I like him because he isn't dumb as a pack of trolls. You just like Fleur because you think she's pretty."

"True enough." Ron said, sipping his drink.

"Boys are so shallow." She muttered.

"I heard that!" Ron said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot whom I was talking to." she said smiling.

"Haha. Very funny." Ron said sarcastically.

"I thought it was funny!"Ginny said.

"Thank you." Ange laughed.

"So what about you and Harry." she asked.

"Can you believe he said that he loved me? I can't believe him! He didn't even wait till I had at least eaten breakfast! Who could be so stupid?"

Ron's ears turned a bit red.

"Whoa, wait a second. Don't you still love him?"

"No."

"Ginny."

"No."

"Ginny."

"NO!"

"Ginny.."

"I said I don't!"

"You really are a terrible liar."

"Actually I'm quite good when-" She and Ange burst out laughing.

"Ok fine, so I still do. But only because I haven't gotten over him yet. I just need some time to think about this."

"What's there to think about? You love him, he loves you, I don't see a problem." Ange said.

"True, but he was a real git to dump me just because he didn't want to hurt me which ended up hurting me even more, yhen he suddenly realizes that he can't live without me, and now he wants me back. He's going to have to give a girl some time to think! What makes him think that he loves me anyway?"

"Trust me Ginny, he does."

"How do you know?"

"I'll tell you one day."

"How about today?"

"Nah, it's more fun this way." Ange smiled.

"You know, we really are friends." Ginny said, remembering when she had said those words.

"I know."

"Ginny want a pin?" Hermione said, popping up beside them, looking away from Ron.

"A pin?"

"Yes, I made them just a few minutes ago." Hermione said, revealing small circle pins that said:

**Vote for Viktor Krum.**

**_---------------------------_**

"What's with the blank?"

"You can fill it in. One of his many brilliant ideas" she said loudly, making sure Ron could hear her.

"You make his slogan, instead of him."

"Cool, I'll take one." Ange said.

"Aren't you voting for Fleur? After all, she is your sister."

"I know, but that's not my fault." Ange said, changing her pin to make a slogan that read:

**Vote for Viktor Krum.**

**Even if he loves his rum.**

"You're supposed to make people want to vote for him." Hermione said.

"It's a free country. I see you've got a good one though." Ange laughed.

Hermione's read:

**Vote for Viktor Krum.**

**My beloved and only one.**

"I know, Ron nearly spat out his juice when he saw it. I think I'll keep it on for a bit longer." She said.

Ange shook her head. _God, what is the world coming to. _She thought.

She looked over to the other side of the table; where Fleur was passing out her own pins and Ange saw a very depressed Harry sitting there.

_Time to play hero. _She thought again, and walked over to Harry.

"Oh Ange!" Harry said. "I need your help to win Ginny ba-"

"Harry, if like Ron you think that I would sell out my friend just to help you, then you are wrong." She said plainly.

"But just so you know." She whispered. "Ginny loves her pygmy puffs and some good music."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything." Ange said slyly, and she walked off to talk to Neville.

-----------

I made Hermione really stubborn becasue in the books she's smart, but impossibly stubborn. Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out what'll happen! Happy reading!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	12. They should have checked

**Chapter 12. They should have checked.**

"Ok. I've got everything sorted out. Hermione'll love me for this." Ron said as he walked into the boy's dorm.

"What do you think?" Ron said, walking over to Ange.

"Whoa!" Ange said,the shock causing her to nearly fall off the bed.

"Ron, is that you? You actually look..presentable!" she laughed.

"Thanks. I think…"

"Oh relax Ron, I'm only kidding. I never thought that I'd actually say this but..you actually look..h-handsome!" Ange said laughing, having obviously struggled with the last few words.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not as attracted as your beloved Neville." Ron said. Ange turned red and quickly became quiet.

"So do you think that looking handsome and giving her a gift will win her back?" Ron continued.

"It's not just any gift. It's a fresh roll of parchment and I wrote her a poem that I'm going to read to her." He said,

"Oh Ron, that's so sweet!"

"Well, I can't help but be brilliant." He said smiling.

"Oh I agree Ron, you're so brilliant that you make all girls go crazy. Particularly Hermione." Ange laughed.

"Very funny." He said, ruffling his hand through his hair.

"God Ron, when you did that, you almost looked like Harry." Ange smirked.

"Well then all the girls will want me now, more than before I mean."

"Sure. Whatever you say. Where's Harry anyway?" Ange said, looking around.

"The bathroom, he'll be out in a minute."

"I still don't see why you two are actually planning what you'll wear. Usually girls do that, I'm surprised Harry's doing it too."

"He didn't want to, it was my idea."

"I thought so." Ange laughed yet again.

After a few minutes, Harry finally emerged from the bathroom. Ange swore that the temperature had just gone from 20 degrees, to a hundred. She could almost feel herself sweating. She couldn't help but gape at him.

Harry wore a pair of very dark bluish-gray jeans, a shirt with sleeves that ended at his elbows and a pair of matching sneakers. His hair was a bit untidy, but only so much that it looked as if he had done it on purpose.

That moment, Ange knew that unless Harry was a total brick today, Ginny's heart couldn't stand a chance.

"I'm ready, lets go." He said, running his hand through his hair unintentionally.

"Bloody hell Harry, I almost wish I were a girl!" Ron said, obviously shocked that someone could look better than himself.

"That doesn't seem right mate." Harry said smiling.

"So Ange, you think I'll win Ginny back?" he said.

"Ange? Ange?" he said, but she was speechless. She tried to say something but ended up only mouthing a few words.

"Trust me Harry. You will." She said with a huge effort, smiling.

"I'm so happy I'm a girl right now. Ginny doesn't stand a chance." She said, still a bit overwhelmed.

"Well, that's the plan." He said, ruffling his hair up again.

"What's your real plan?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking of giving this to Ginny." He said, withdrawing a small gift wrapped box.

"Wicked!"Ron said, taking a closer look at it.

"Let me guess, it's a enchanted casing that causes it's holder to fall in love with you!" Ron said, fingering the box.

"Actually Ron, that's just a small gift wrapped box." Harry said, causing them all to laugh.

"What's in it?"

"A small box that plays music, and a pygmy puff."

"Aww..how sweet. Well, I'm heading down for breakfast, I'll see you two later!" Ange said happily, and she skipped away.

"Wait! Any last minute tips?" Ron called out after her as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, both of you shouldn't enter the great hall at the same time unless you want a couple of girls to faint." She chuckled, then left.

"Hey Harry, what music does your gift play?" Ron asked as they also headed for the door.

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out later. But It's supposed to be really loud or something so I hope she likes it."

-----------

"Hey Neville!" Ange said as she took a seat beside him.

"Hey Ange, you look happy today."

"It's going to be a great day Neville. Harry and Ron are going to patch up their love troub-."

"Angeville! Angeville!" Lavender and some other girls laughed as they made their way past Ange and Neville, whom both turned a bit red.

"Why is it that everywhere I go, people tease me about you?" Ange said, embarassed.

"I was about to say the same." Neville said. "Oh look, they're here!"

Ange looked at who had just entered the entrance hall since it had suddenly become quiet. She wasn't surprised to see that Ron and Harry had entered, and they were walking towards Hermione and Ginny whom seemed to be talking to their friend named **Evelyn Green.**

"Why did the hall suddenly go quiet?" she said girlishly, not noticing that Harry and Ron were standing behind her. Once she did though, she let out a small giggle and then began to run off to her friends.

"I'll see you two later!" she said gaily, then ran off excitedly.

Hermione and Ginny both turned, then both of gasped.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" he asked, taking her hand gently.

"Anything you want two want to say can be said in front of both Hermione and I." Ginny answered.

"Well, we both got you presents, we've been real gits." Ron said, handing Hermione his package. Harry did the same to Ginny.

"Open them."

Hermione proceeded to open the parcel, and was shocked to see a batch of new, fresh parchment inside, along with a sparkling new quill.

"I made you a poem too, seeing as I know you love poetry." Ron said, withdrawing a parchment of his own."

_"Dear Hermione, my dearest one._

_Please come back to me, I am the one._

_Leave that idiot Viktor Krum,_

_And vote for Fleur the pretty one!"_

"Oh god. He should've let me check the poem first. That was the most unromantic horrible poem I've ever heard. And I live in the same house as Fleur." Ange said to herself, now afraid of what might happen to Ron.

"Is this some sort of Joke! That isn't even romantic! It's more of insulting really, seeing as you think that I'm shallow enough to go back to you with a poem like that! Honestly Ronald! You never even apologized!" Hermione yelled. Feeling very, very frustrated.

"Apologize! You left me, remember?" Ron yelled.

"I give up, girls are all nuts! Go to your precious _Vicky_ for all I care. I'm a free man now!" Ron proclaimed, then he trudged off angrily. Hermione stood up, and trudged off in the opposite direction.

"This isn't good…I just hope Harry's more prepared." Ange muttered to Neville.

"Well Harry, this better be good." Ginny said jokingly, praying that he had gotten her something nice so that they could get back together. She opened the box, then screamed as the music started to play.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!" Ginny screamed, looking fuming mad as the first verse of the song started to play from the box she had just dropped.

_You're breakin my heart,  
You're tearing it apart, so f--k you._

_All I want to do is have a good time now I'm blue._

"No Ginny I didn't mean fo-"

But Harry never finished hi sentence, because the music had just become louder. Ange buried her face in her hands and muttered.

"He should have checked the music first. I can't watch."

Again the music became louder as the song entered its second verse.

_You stepped on my ass.  
You're breakin my glasses too.  
You wont drive my car, might be a star.  
I've had enough of you.  
I'm going insane.  
There's no one to blame so fu-- you._

At this point Ginny stared at Harry in disgust then ran off to the girl's bathroom crying.

"I'll never speak to you again Harry Potter! How dare you curse at me in a song! I hate you!" she yelled loudly as she ran off.

"Ginny wait!" He said,.He knew that not checking the song was probably not one of his best ideas, but why hadn't she like the pygmy puff?

Harry picked up the parcel and screamed too. The pygmy puff was dead, and decaying. Fast.

"I'm such and idiot!" Harry said, angrily tossing away the box unable to forgive himself.

"I didn't check the song and I didn't even feed the pygmy puff which I gave to my now ex-girlfriend! I'm such a git." He mumbled sadly.

Ange was nearly fainting in shock. She thought that it was probably the most obvious thing he could have done wrong. She made a mental note to herself. _Never trust boys with pets._

"After all that hard work, they're both hated even more than before!" she told Neville.

"Yeah, poor Harry. I also found out that he was supposed to ask her to be his date next week for the upcoming Hogsmede trip. Now I doubt he'll even be able to speak to her." Neville said shaking his head.

"Erm..while we're on topic.." he gulped.

"Wouldyouliketogotohogsemedewithme?" he said quickly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Er..Would you like to go with me...- to Hogsmede next weekend. Just the two of us, if you know what I mean." Neville said, turning red.

_"He's so cute when he's shy_."

_"Whoa, where'd that thought come from_." Ange shook her head.

"Oh..ok, I didn't think you'd want to go with me anyway." Neville muttered.

"Oh no! I mean yes! I was just thinking about something, that's why I shook my head. I'd love to go out with you." She answered.

_Oh my gosh did I just say that?_

Ange thought to herself, and turned redder than Neville.

_Did she just say that?_ Neville thought happpily.

"uhm..ok, so I'll see you on Saturday?" he said.

"Yup, and maybe even sooner." She said smiling.

"I hope so." Neville whispered.

"What was that?"

"err..nothing. I've got to go though, killer potions essay. Slughorn seems to think of essays as fun, so I better not disappoint him." He said.

"Oh sure, I'll see you later." Ange said, and Neville walked away.

Ange sighed.

_What a wonderful day it is_.

She thought to herself.

_B__etter not tell Hermione and Ginny that though._

---------------

Evelyn green is a cameo for **quidditchgirlie**, and for those of you who didn't understand, Angeville is equal to: Ange+ Neville. Like Brangelina and all those shortcuts. Also, if you're interested, the song I used was _You're breakin my heart_ by _Harry Nilsson_. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapters, please review and happy reading!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	13. Foolish

**Chapter 13. Foolish**

"You're going with Neville! I never thought I'd see the day!" Hermione yelled excitedly.

"Why thanks Hermione, could you yell any louder, it's not embarrassing me at all." Ange said.

"I thought that you were dating Harry?" A random sixth year Gryffindor girl whom was seated next to them asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Ange said, avoiding the question.

"This." The girl said, withdrawing the front page of "The Quibbler" from her pocket.

Sure enough, there it was. The picture Colin took of Harry leaning over to Ange. It truly did give off the wrong idea.

"Why would Luna ever agree to printing this? Does Ginny know about this?" Ange said, still not answering the question.

"I don't know, I suppose we better ask her."

"Does this mean that you are not dating Harry?" the girl said impatiently, but sounding rather glad at the same time.

"No, I am not dating Harry." Ange said frustratedly.

"Oh good, he's all mine then!" the girl squeaked.

"Actually I think he has a thing for Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley again! It's always about Ginny Weasley isn't it! She just has to be a little miss perfect, the first in our year, and now, Mrs. Harry Potter! It just isn't fair!" The girl bawled as she ran off.

"What the shell?" Ange said.

"shell?" Hermione asked.

"Alternative curses Hermione. Before I might have said what the "insert bad word here". But I have sworn never to swear." Ange explained.

"I understand what you're trying to say, but it still doesn't sound right." Hermione laughed.

"So tell me Hermione, what's the password?" Ange said.

"It's Zonko Bonkos. You know that." She said.

"No, I meant the password to the head girl and head boy's room! Come on tell me!"

"No I won't! It breaks all the rules and-"

"Hermione, you've nearly broken more rules than anyone in the past seven years. Just tell me." Ange laughed.

"Fine. There is no password." Hermione answered hesitantly.

"What!"

"There is no password. The portrait only asks out of formality, and since there is no password, no one can answer him and he just lets me and Ron in."

"That's terrible!" Ange said.

"Why so?"

"Because if I wanted to go talk to you, I might walk in on you and Ron and no one would stop me." Ange teased.

"Ange!"

"Relax Hermione, I'm only kidding, for now." She laughed.

"For your information, I have absolutely no intention of getting back together with that insufferable being whose name I refuse to speak!" Hermione stated.

"Whatever you say Hermione."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Sure…"

"I am. In fact, I am going with Viktor to Hogsmede tomorrow." Hermione said proudly.

"You know Hermione, aside from the bad poetry, this wasn't really Ron's fault." Ange said.

"What do you mean? He's insufferably full of himself and he was kissing Lavender again!"

"Because you went with Krum!"

"As friends, Ron knew that!"

"But did Krum?" Ange said.

"Well, I..we.." Hermione kept quiet.

"That's what I thought."

Hermione sighed.

"I've been acting foolish haven't I?"

"Extremely."

"I really did just intend to go with Krum as friends." Hermione said.

"Let's find out if he thinks of you as a friend. Tell him that you're going with Ronald tomorrow instead of him, and see how he reacts."

"Don't be silly Ange. I'm not going with Ronald." Hermione said.

Ange blinked.

"Oh..ask Ron you mean…"

"No, kick him and then boil him with a freezing spell. Of course ask Ron!"

"I suppose, it wouldn't hurt to try." Hermione said nicely.

"You better be off then, there's Krum right now."

-------------

"We screwed up Ginny's life didn't we." Harry said, staring into the common room fire.

After all that, ere he was again. Back in the common room staring at the fire with Ron, and still he had no Ginny.

No doubt she was crying her eyes out somewhere.

Harry sighed.

"We?" Ron said.

"Ok fine! So I screwed it up, not you. But what am I supposed to do now?"

"Do what we always do when we have girl troubles mate." Ron said, sitting up.

"What's that?"

"Ask Ange for help."

"I suppose I could, but I don't want to trouble her, seeing as she's going out with Neville tomorrow."

"No problem Harry, I'll ask her." Ron said, standing up.

"The point was not to trouble her, not for me to ask."

"I know mate, but I'm moving on to greener pastures." Ron said smiling.

"To Ange!" Harry said, obviously shocked.

"Don't be a brick Harry, I'm going to ask her whether or not I should tell off Hermione tomorrow or today."

"Ron, you already told off Hermione."

"Oh..Right." Ron cursed.

"Hey, take a look at this Harry! It's you and Ange! Front page and everything." Ron said, picking up a nearby copy of "The Quibbler".

Harry stood up to get a closer look.

"No doubt this is Colin's doing. Ginny's going to go bawling again when she sees this!" Ron said.

Harry groaned.

"Oh sorry Harry, I forgot I was talking to you."

"What does that mean?"

"Er..nothing. Never mind."

-----------------

"Ginny, open up. I'm telling you it was all a big misunderstanding!" Ange yelled through the bathroom door. Ginny's cries ceased for a moment, then continued on louder than before.

"Trying to win me back! With dead pygmy puffs and a song about how I'm breaking his heart! He can go hex himself into oblivion for all I care, and you! I thought you were my friend! I am a dork Ange, I do read the Quibbler!" Ginny wailed.

"Ginny that picture meant nothing! I was about to whisper into his ear so he leaned in a bit closer. That's all I swear! And as for the dead pygmy puff, he just forgot to feed it. It was alive at on time! Asfor the song, he forgot to check it! He thought it would play nice romantic music, but instead it played that song!"

Ginny's wails stopped.

"Re-really?"

"Honestly Ginny, me and Harry? I don't think so. Now come out and don't make me unlock this door with my wand." Ange said.

Ginny wiped her tears and then opened the door for Ange. Ginny hugged her.

"I've been acting foolish haven't I?"

"Extremely. But trust me, you're not the only one." Ange smiled.

"While we're on topic, what's this I hear about you and Neville going out tomorrow?"

"We're not on topic." Ange said.

"I know, but tell me, is it a date or you're just going as friends?"

"It's.. a date." Ange blushed.

"Finally. I never thought I'd see the day." Ginny said.

"Gee thanks, I think. Everyone seems to say that." Ange said.

"Now will you go tell Harry you forgive him? It's tearing him apart."

"I think I will now. Oh, and Ange?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Ginny smiled, and then she left.

"Finally. Maybe something will actually go right for a change." Ange said to herself, and she headed off too.

-------

So the girls have finally come back to their senses. Heaven knows how this will turn out. Actually, I know. Hahahahha. Please review with your opinions, comments, guesses or whatever. Thanks and happy reading!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	14. So wrong

**Chapter 14. So wrong**

The entrance hall was filled with busy students getting ready for the long awaited Hogsmede trip. Everyone was excited about it, except for Harry and Ron.

"Bloody hell! Why did this happen Harry? It used to be just the three of us. You, me and Hermione. Now it's just you and me." Ron complained.

"Because you fell in love with Hermione and she fell in love with you. Then I fell in love with your sister and nothing's gone right since." Harry answered.

"What is love anyway?" Harry muttered.

"We may never know." Ange said, walking over to them.

"Hey Ange, you look nice."

"Really? Thanks!" she said nervously.

"Of course she looks nice, she's going out with Neville today remember?" Ron whispered.

"You know I can hear you." Ange said irritated.

"You know it's true." Ron said.

Ange smiled. "I'm not going to let you bother me Ronald, nothing can ruin my day today. Where's Hermione anyway, has she spoken to you yet?"

"Err..no, I haven't seen her all week. It's like she's avoiding me."

"After you told her off in front of the whole school? Why on Earth would she do that?" Harry laughed.

"Still, she should be here by now, I'll go find her." Ange said.

"Don't bother, I'll bet anything she's going with Vicky." Ron said with distaste.

"Au contraire Ronald, you never know what'll happen." Ange said sweety.

"Au contraire? Since when do you speak French? And I do know what will happen. She'll go with Krum and live happily ever after with her precious _Vicky_."

"Er..Ron, I think she was trying to hint that Hermione might go with you." Harry said.

"Thank God someone's thinking here. And for your information Ronald, I've been speaking French since I was five if you've already forgot-" Ange stopped and stared at something.

Harry and Ron both turned to see what it was.

Neville had just entered the entrance hall and was headed down the giant staircase.

"Oh my gosh! He's here! What do I do? What do I do?" Ange panicked.

"Well for bloody starters, you might want to go talk to him." Ron said sarcastically.

"Right." Ange blushed. "I'll see you two later."

"Look at that Harry." Ron said as he watched Ange run off to greet Neville. "How is it that Neville gets a pretty date for Hogsmede and we each can't even get a bloody girl to go with us?"

"We could get girls to go with us Ron, just not the two we want." Harry said, disappointed.

-----

"Hermione I thought you were going with Ron!" Ginny whispered.

"I just can't ask him! Oh Ginny, I simply can't!" Hermione whined.

"Yes you can Hermione Granger! You weren't put in Gryffindor for nothing! Now I demand you to go ask him this instant. I'll take care of Krum." Ginny demanded.

"Oh Ginny I-"

"Hermione if you do not go ask him this instant I swear I'll cast "Augmenti" on your potions essay!"

"I spent weeks on that! I haven't even waterproofed it yet!" Hermione protested.

"A large waste of time if you ask me, and you'll waste even more time if you do not go to my brother and ask him to be your date right now."

Hermione sighed. "Alright." She said, and walked over to Ron.

"Ron, can I speak to you for a minute?" Hermione said nervously.

"Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of Harry." Ron said, crossing his arms in a very Hermione-like way.

"Actually I think Mcgonagall is calling me. I'll see you two later." Harry said quickly walking away. He would rather not get caught up with them, especially if they had another argument. It wasbound to happen.

Meanwhile, Ginny was having problems of her own.

"_How do I tell a famous quidditch player that he's being dumped?"_ Ginny thought as she walked over to Krum.

"Viktor Krum?" she said. He looked down at her.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, a friend of Hermione Granger." She said.

"I haff met you, you are the sister of her friend Ronald right?"

"Yes, and I've come to tell you that she's very sorry that she can't go with you to Hogsmede today. She said you're just friends anyway, and you know she loves Ronald. So why don't you try going out with someone whose heart isn't taken. I know. It sucks to have your heart broken but trust me, you'll get over it." Ginny said unsympathetically.

Viktor sighed. "I do not think I vill ever understand girls. Yesterday ven I kissed her goodbye she did not say a word to me. I do hope that she vill be happy vith Ronald though."

"You did what!"

"Yes, I know it was wrong though, because she told me that Ronald had just told her that he loffed her. But I could not help it, and I apologized after." He said.

"Ron said what!"

----------

"He did what!" Ron fumed.

"He-he kissed me, but I promise you Ron that that was all, and I want to be with you and not with him!" Hermione said quickly, but Ron was no longer listening nor was he anywhere to be seen.

"Oh no! Ron don't!" Hermione yelled as she ran towards a very purplevRon. But it was too late. Hermione covered her face with her hands.

"Ooof!" she heard Krum say. And when she opened her eyes, she saw a very scared Ron looking down at a very pained Krum. She had to smile at this though, because she saw that Ron hadvfinally realized that Viktor was twice his size, and that all Ron had succeeded in doing was giving Krum a bloody nose.

Neville and Harry ran over and began to help Viktor up but Neville, being very clumsy, slipped on the staircase and landed on top of Krum. Causing them both to fall down once again.

"Students! What is going on here!" Professor Mcgonagall yelled as pushed Colin, who was taking pictures furiously, aside.

"Professor!" he squeaked, full of excitement. "Neville..on top…Krum…Ron.. jealous..talk..Harry..Hermione…fight…" he said, breathing heavily and unable to make up a proper sentence.

Harry closed his eyes and wished that he could hex Colin for making it all sound so wrong. No matter how innocent the whole incident was, after hearing Colin's version it just sounded so...wrong.

"Mr. Longbottom get off of Mr. Krum this instant! This type of behavior is going to cost you tw-"

"No professor!" Hermione said desperately. "It was my fault! I told Ron that-"

"So all of this is your doing miss Granger? Very well then, I will deduct no house points for now, but Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you three are forbidden to go to Hogsmede today with your fellow students. And as for you mister Krum, come and follow me to the hospital wing." She said sternly.

"But profess-" Neville protested.

"Another word and that will be twenty house points, each." She said, and walked off with Krum.

"I swear, being headmistress has made her bonkos." Ron said. Hermione turned around angrily.

"This is all your fault Ronald! Now Neville can't go with Ange to Hogsmede, Harry cant go either, and you and I can't go!"

"Did you want to bloody go that much?" Ron said.

"No. But that's besides the point! You only think about yourself don't you!" She yelled, and stormed off.

"How can she say I only think about myself? I punched Krum for her didn't I?" Ron said to Harry, puzzled.

"Err..no Ron, that was to make you feel better."

"Shut up."

--------

"Err..hi Ange." Neville said looking down.

"Hi Neville." She said sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't go. I really am." He said.

"So am I, but it's not your fault...raincheck?" she said. Neville looked up, and smiled.

"Ok, I owe you one." He said.

"Next week."

"Next week." He repeated.

"I'll see you."

"Likewise." She said, and he walked away.

Ange walked over to Ginny.

"Fancy a trip to Hogsmede, just the two of us then I suppose."

"Sure." Ginny said, and they headed off.

----------------

For those who don't know "Augmenti" is a spell that casts water in case you're wondering. Much more excitement in the next chapter, trust me. Please take time to review and thanks a bundle!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	15. Harmless

**Chapter 15. Harmless.**

Ginny stared at her surroundings. What fun was going to Hogsmede if you couldn't go with your best friends? She could tell that Ange was feeling the same way.

"Let's head back." Ginny said bitterly.

"Hold on, I just want to get something for Neville." Ange said, entering Zonkos.

"Great idea I'll get something for my boyfriend too." Ginny teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet…"

Ange rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later they were out of Zonko's and heading towards the three broomsticks.

"Why don't we just have a quick drink before we go?" Ginny said.

"Sure, I'm just a bit thirsty." Ange said pushing her way past plenty of people and in through the door.

"This place is full Ange." Ginny said as she was shoving her way in too.

"Let's head to the Hog's head instead."

"That's not exactly the best place for students." Ange said.

"Please Ange, I'm parched!"

"Fine..."

They made their way through the sea of bodies, into the Hog's head later and then took their seats at a nearby table.

"I hope you're really thirsty Ginny." Ange said, emptying her glass of dust bunnies onto the dustridden table.

"Oh relax Ange, a little dirt never hurt anybody." Ginny said, trying to stifle a sneeze.

"What'll it be?" An old man said. He was hunchbacked, and the fact that he had more gaps than teeth creeped Ange out.

"Two butterbeers please." Ginny said, not at all phased by his stature.

He scribbled it down and then made his way back to the bar, where a hooded man was seated.

"He gives me the creeps." Ange said.

"True, he is quite odd. But I'm sure he's harmless." Ginny said, looking at the old man.

"No not him! I mean, him too but look at that hooded guy, he looks familiar doesn't he?"

"Not another hooded guy…" Ginny groaned.

"I'm sure he's just some wizard stopping by for a quick drink." She assured Ange.

"I guess so. And by the way, how are things between you and Harry?" Ange asked.

"Er..well..they're…"

"You still haven't told him you love him!"

"It's harder than you think…" Ginny said defensively.

"Here be yur orders!" the old man said. Handing them their butterbeers, which looked nothing like butterbeers.

"I don't think I'm thirsty anymore." Ange said, looking at the bubbling mixture.

"Relax Ange, Butterbeer's harmless stuff." Ginny said, taking a swig of hers.

"Butterbeer's harmless, but what about this stuff?" Ange said, looking at the bottom of her glass.

"Honestly Ange, it's harmless. You're way too much of a worry-wart."

"Maybe I am overreacting a bit." Ange said, still not touching her drink.

"So, as I was saying. Do you have any intention of telling Harry that you love him?"

Ginny thought for a minute.

"I guess I just haven't found the right time yet. He's been really nice lately though. Sending me sweets and all sorts of things. I never knew he was so thoughtful."

Ange knew that Harry was thoughtful from the very beginning. Ginny knew it too, but she just hadn't realized it until now. Ange looked over at the hooded man.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something."

"Sure, let's head out though. I don't fancy staying here along with _them_." Ginny said, gesturing towards the door.

Ange noticed that Lavender brown and her friends, or what she liked to call her "posse", had just entered. And they were muttering something about hygiene and boys.

"Err..yeah let's go." Ange said, standing up.

" 'Scuse me mam." The toothless man said, rushing over to them.

"Oh of course! How silly of us! We forgot to pay Ginny! Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Ange said, withdrawing a couple of sickles. "Problem solved."

"Oh no mam, that man over there offered to pay for your drinks." He said, gesturing towards the hooded man. "Only problem is, he's wondering why you haven't had any of it."

"Oh..well..I wasn't thirsty." Ange said, blushing.

"You know it's rude not to accept a gift from someone." The man said, revealing a very toothy grin, not to mention creepy.

"I'm not a very kind person." Ange said hurriedly as she turned to Ginny.

"Ginny I have to talk to you now!"

"Relax Ange. Just take a sip of you're drink and we're out of here."

Ange knew what was coming, but Ginny didn't see it. There was something wrong, and something terrible was about to happen.

Ange withdrew her wand, and as if on cue, it flew across the room.

"What's going on?" Ginny said.

"I don't know, I was just going to clean my glass with Scourgify." Ange said innocently.

"The man over there would like a word with you." The toothless man said.

"Alright." Ange said, making her way towards him, but Ginny pulled her close.

"Do you even know him!" Ginny whispered, looking scared.

"Relax Ginny, it's Neville, trust me. He's harmless."

"Neville?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you would go ahead so he and I could spend some time together, but I was too afraid to tell you. Sorry Ginny"

"Honestly Ange, I would have understood." Ginny said smiling.

"I'll go on ahead then, see you at school!" she yelled, walking away.

Ange approached the man, and took her seat beside him.

"What do you want from me?" she said, not looking directly at him. He turned to face her, and she recognized him at once.

"Wasn't that Potter's ex-girlfriend? Are they dating again?" he asked.

Ange hesitated. "No, I'm dating Harry, he's my boyfriend and I don't see how this is any of your business." She stood, and turning to leave.

"You better watch yourself Ange, I have a wand, and you don't. Besides, do you really think I'd come alone?" He said.

Ange looked at her surroundings, everyone whom had seemed like regular people before, were now seated around smirking at her.

"You better come with me now, you wouldn't want anyone getting hurt here, would you Ange?" He said, glancing over at Lavender.

"Fine. I'll go with you." She muttered.

"Good choice, nice cover story by the way, saying that I was Longbottom. Like I'd ever be that stupid." He laughed.

Ange clenched her fists, and prayed to God that Ginny was all right.

---------

_Back at Hogwarts._

"I can't believe you hit him Ronald!"

Harry was almost scared. He had never seen Hermione this angry before, and he could tell that Ron was just as afraid as he was.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I said I was sorry!" Ron said, dodging a hex from her wand.

"Honestly Ronald!" she said, and she stormed off.

"Blimey Harry, I don't think I'll ever understand girls! They love you one second and want to curse you the next."

"You do seem to be making a habit of it." Neville said, taking his seat next to him.

"Of what?"

"Making Hermione mad." He said.

"Well excuse me for not being bloody boyfriend of the year." Ron said, tossing a chocolate frog at Harry.

"You could try." Ginny said as the portrait door swung open.

"Back so soon?" Harry said, feeling extremely happy all of the sudden.

"Yeah, Ange met Neville dressed as a hooded man in the Hog's head so I figured I better leave those two lovebirds at it. They being boyfriend and girlfriend and all."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Neville protested shyly.

"Not yet Nevi- Neville! What are you doing here!" Ginny yelled.

"Er..nothing?"

"Weren't you just at Hogsmede?"

"No, I've been here the whole time." He said, looking a bit anxious.

"Then who-"

Ginny suddenly bit her lip. The hooded man had been tall, handsome, charming, and he most likely had a total disregard for school rules. There were only three boys from Hogwarts who were like that. Harry, Ron and-

"Ginny? Are you all right? Harry said, interrupting her thoughts again.

"We've got to get Ange. Now" she said, zipping up her jacket which she had taken off when she entered the room.

"But wha-"

"I said now!" she yelled, and ran towards the portrait door.

-----------

Any guess who the hooded man is? I made it a bit obvious. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks and Happy reading! Mwahahahaha! Another secret character, plus, a cliffy! (I am evil). ;)

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	16. Stupid Hermione

**Chapter 16. Stupid.**

"Ginny, why the bloody hell are you taking us back to Hogsmede?" Ron whined, as he pushed his way past people into the Hog's head.

"Ange is in trouble, I can just feel it." Ginny said, running on ahead.

"I hope you're actually right this time." Ron muttered.

"This time?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah, I mean, she always got the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Errol, but the bloody bird never died." Ron said, pushing his way past a dozen or so people.

"Oh." Harry smiled, imagining Ron trying to hex the bird but failing miserably at it.

"There was another time to, in her fifth year, Ginny got the feeling something bad was going to happen so she and Dean decided to go an-"

"Ronald will you stop telling embarrassing stories about me!" Ginny yelled from up ahead.

"I'll tell you the rest later." Ron muttered, catching up to Ginny.

But Ron's last sentence had made Harry feel a bit uneasy. He wondered whether Ginny had ever done..that, or whether she and Dean had mainly kept to snogging. Either way, Harry grimaced at the gruesome picture of them together that had formed in his head.

He had to admit that he was worried though. Let's say he had defeated Voldemort and he was free to pursue Ginny again. Was he ready for something so serious? And what if she wanted to take the extra risk and go all the way with him? Was he, Harry James Potter, ready for it?

He had certainly never done something like that before, and he couldn't honestly say he knew how. After all, he had only gone to Muggle School until he was eleven. How was a young wizard supposed to know these things? Harry sighed. He would deal with these thoughts later, for now, he had to help the woman he loved and his friend.

"Ange! Ange! Oh Ange how could I have left you alone here!" Ginny cursed as she frantically searched the Hog's head for Ange.

"It's not your fault Ginny, you thought that she was going with Neville." Harry said.

"How could I have been so stupid! He was much taller, and he seemed more of the charming mysterious type. He obviously wasn't Neville!" She said, running over to the table where she and Ange had sat at previously.

"Ouch." Neville whispered.

"So who was this "hooded bloke" you spoke of?" Ron said, grimacing at the spiders hanging from the ceiling.

"Haven't you guessed yet? After the picture of Harry and Ange in the Quibbler? After Ange seeming to pop up every time you need her? You two still haven't figured out what's going on!" Ginny said frantically searching.

"I've got it. Ange is a psychic, you know, like those crazy people dad likes to mimic on muggle television. And she came here to meet in secret with some of her other quacks!

They stared at each other. Ginny sighed.

"The git was actually right for a change." She said.

"I was!" Ron exclaimed.

"He was!" Harry yelled.

"He was?" Neville asked.

"Er..well, you see the first part is right, Ange I psychic, at least I think so. She was trying to tell me something before she left you see, but she isn't meeting some quacks or anything of the sort. After that picture of Harry and Ange in the stupid Quibbler, people started talking. And when there's news on Harry Potter, you can be sure it'll be all over the village and EVERYONE will hear about it, and I mean _everyone." _Ginny said, giving them all a serious look. Harry understood.

"So the bloke who kidnapped Ange must've been a death eater whom was working for Voldemort." Harry said, ignoring Neville and Ron's shuddering at the name.

"Not just any death eater, he looked familiar to me. There's only one person who would've actually been stupid enough to go around in a hooded cloak that barely covered his face."

"It-it was YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Ron yelled, smiling at the intelligence of his guess.

"Er..close, I was actually referring to Harry's arch foe." Ginny said. Harry looked down.

"Dementors?" Ron said guessing again.

"No." Harry said without looking up. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

-----------

Back at Hogwarts 

_Oh dear where's Ron? I've got to apologize to him_ Hermione thought hastily making her way down and back into the entrance hall. _True he was a git, but I'll forgive him for that since I suppose I could say he was provoked._

Upon her entrance into the great hall she quickly searched for a flaming red haired boy, which she finally found talking to Fleur. Oddly enough, he seemed taller, and hairier.

_I suppose this is what they mean by love is blind._ Hermione thought, wondering why she hadn't noticed before.

She ran over to him, and before Hermione could stop herself, she dragged Ron away, closed her eyes and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I love you! Ro-" Hermione's jaw dropped mid-sentence. She wasn't staring into Ron's eyes, she was staring into Bill's! Bill Weasley's! Hermione suddenly felt a bit sick.

_So much for love is blind._ She thought, wiping her mouth.

"Hermione Granger? Is that you?" Bill said, staring at her.

"No! I mean yes, but I though-"

"I can't believe this!" Fleur yelled from across the hall, walking over to him.

"Have you secretly been seeing her?" Fleur yelled at Bill.

"Now honestly dear, I have no ide-" but Fleur wouldn't let him finish his sentence, she wasn't listening.

"Granger! I knew it! You were always such a goody-two-shoes! I was only a matter of time before you stole anything!" she said bitterly.

"No, Fleur! This is all a mistake!" Hermione said desperately, trying to calm Fleur down.

"There's no mistake here, Granger always steals boyfriends." Lavender said, walking into the hall with a group of giggling girls.

"She _almost_ stole mine." Lavender said, stressing on each word.

"He was my boyfriend!" Hermione said, getting upset. "You were the one trying to steal him away!" she yelled.

"That's what you want people to think Hermione, but the secret's out. You obviously have something for Weasleys. Aren't you Ginny Weasleys's "_best friends"_ too?" she smirked.

"Are you implying that I like girls in more than a friendly way!" Hermione said angrily, fingers clenching the wand in her pocket.

Lavender walked over to her. "I'm not implying." She said, in as-a-matter-of-fact way.

Hermione held her breath.

-------------

Yes I know, I am evil. Another cliffhanger I'm sorry to say. But I'll update as soon as I can since I have exams this week. I would also like to thank everyone and anyone for their kind or not so kind reviews lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and happy readying!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	17. He got what he deserved

**Chapter 17. He got what he deserved.**

"She didn't!" Someone in the crowd yelled, awestruck.

"Oh yes she did!" another yelled. Murmurs rang throughout the great hall.

"I don't believe it!"

"Hermione Granger just killed Lavender Brown!" A Slytherin girl yelled.

"Impossible!" another one said.

"It's possible! It's happened!" she said, pointing to where Hermione and Lavender were standing.

"Don't be silly all of you, she's alive." Hermione said angrily.

"I might as well be dead!" Lavender cried from the floor.

"I'll never be able to show my pretty face again!" she wailed, covering her teeth.

"Oh will you just shu-" Luna walked over to Hermione and pulled her away.

"Best get a move on before Mcgonagall arrives." Luna whispered dreamily.

"Right." Hermione muttered.

"What exactly did you do to her anyway?" Luna said.

"I hexed her with a spell I learned from, can you believe it? Draco Malfoy. It makes your front teeth grow practically twice as big. I do have to say that she looks much better this way though." Hermione grinned.

"If you really wanted to hear her cry you should have thrown garlic at her." Luna said.

"Garlic?"

"Yes, she is a vampire. Or didn't you know? I don't know how she was able to make her fangs look just like normal teeth though."

Hermione laughed. She was used to Luna's odd predictions, no matter how weird they were.

"I suppose you're worried about Mcgonagall now aren't you?" Luna asked.

"No. I'm absolutely certain that Lavender will never admit that I got to hex her, though it did feel very good." She laughed.

"Hermione Granger!" a familiar voice yelled. Hermione groaned.

"Do you honestly zink zat you can just kiss my husband and get away with zit!" Fleur yelled, storming up to Hermione.

"If you would just listen for a second, I could tell you that this was all just a big misunderstanding!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Fine. I'm listening." Fleur said in the same manner.

"I think I'll go now Hermione, but Ange told me to give this to you." Luna said, and then she walked off humming some sad tunes.

"Ok.." Hermione breathed. "Let me explain what was suppose to happen."

----------

Ange stared around at her surroundings; she had never ventured this far from the village before. She was headed down a dark path with only a boy whom she disliked, but she wasn't afraid. She knew exactly what was going to happen. Still, she had her questions.

"So why did Voldemort decide against ending your sorry life?" she said, as she trudged up a hill.

"Shut up, what do you know of the dark lord's plans. You're not even worthy to speak his name filthy mudblood."

"I'm not a mudblood, not that there's anything wrong with being one." She said firmly.

"Oh right, you're not Delacour's sister though, so how would you know?" He smirked.

"I-I-" But Ange was at a loss for words, who could deny it? He was actually right for once. She looked down angrily.

Draco looked at her for a moment, and Ange thought that she had almost seen a flicker of pity in his eyes. Perhaps there was still time to save the future.

"Still, you didn't answer my question. And the last time I checked, death eaters are suppose to refer to him as "The Dark Lord." And not say HIS plans but rather, The Dark Lord's plans." She said, feeling a bit better. "You are a death eater, aren't you?"

Draco frowned and hung his head. "Yes." He answered. He stopped walking, and showed her his mark. "The dark lord was merciful. He said that I was young and perhaps I still had a chance to change. But any more mistakes and I..I would end up like... father." He said, choking a bit on the last few words. He stood still.

"Draco, what happened to your father?" Ange said, placing her hand on his shoulder adn looking righ at him. He tried to shrug it off, but she didn't let him.

"He was, I mean.." Draco looked up angrily. "He got what he deserved. That's what happens to those who fail the Dark Lord." He pushed Ange's hand off and began to walk again.

"You sound just like him." She said, following him.

Draco withdrew his wand. "I was never like him." He said firmly. "I will never-" Draco stopped, and walked on.

"Keep quiet, or I shall bind you." He said, keeping his wand at her hands.

"I know you won't hurt me Draco." Ange said, walking closer to him.

"What makes you say so!" he yelled, moving away from her quickly.

"Because one, you need me to lure Harry, and two, you didn't even gag or bind me, as you would have done immediately if you thought it was necessary, and three." Angesighed. "Because deep inside you've still got a heart Draco, one that cares about people and their feelings. You know it's true. I was your friend and I know that you wouldn't hurt me." she said.

Draco stood his ground, then lowered his wand slowly and turned.

"No more questions. Just follow me. The Dark Lord has waited long enough." He muttered, quickening his pace.

And for a moment, Ange thought that maybe she had changed the future a bit. She couldn't be sure though, she only had glimpses of it after all.

--------------

"We best be getting back." Ron said, shivering in the cold.

They had been walking for nearly half an hour, searching all over Hogsmede for Ange, though they knew that there was no chance that she was still there. But still, they had hoped.

"We can't just leave!" Neville said, apalled at the idea of giving up.

"We have to get help, she's obviously gone." Ginny said.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Harry wondered.

Ginny frowned. _Oh Ange why didn't you tell me sooner. _She thought.

Then suddenly, Ginny smiled.

"What are you so bloody j-jolly about?" Ron said. "It's colder than a blo-bloody igloo out here." He said, shivering.

"Maybe Ange did leave us clues, back at Hogwarts. Maybe she did leave signs and we were just too stupid to see them!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well, the other day she told Ron that Hermione wasn't going to Hogsmede with Viktor, and Hermione ended up not going at all. Then before she left the great hall with me, I heard her tell Neville that she'd take a **_rain_check** on his offer, and take a look at the sky." Ginny said.

Harry looked up. The clouds were dark and there were unmistakable signs that rainfall was coming.

"Still, that doesn't make this any easier, those clues are really hard to interpret. We don't even know if they are clues." Neville said.

"I know, I wish Ange could at least make the clues a bit more obvious next time." Ginny frowned.

"Maybe Hermione knows something? We should at least go tell her." Ron said, hoping that maybe he could go and apologize to her again.

"Yeah, I suppose that's the best thing to do right now. It's getting dark after all." Ginny sighed.

"Well, let's go then."

--------------

Please leave a comment or review, more chapters coming soon! Thanks!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	18. The letter

**Chapter 18. The letter**

"So I am supposed to believe that you kissed Bill because you thought that he was Ron?" Fleur exclaimed.

"Yes.." Hermione said exhauste, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"How can you mistake me for Ron?" Bill said. "I'm much better looking." Hermione smiled, and that moment, she knew that Bill really was a Weasley.

"I'm really sorry. I was just in such a rush to find him since I haven't seen him all day." She said sadly.

"It's zall right Hermione. Love can make uz do crazy things, after all, I married Bill zidn't I?" Fleur said smiling and caressing Bill's cheek.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm obviously a bit protective of him." Fleur said.

"I understand. It really was all my fault though, I just wish I could find Ronald." Hermione said.

"Oi! I heard my name!" Ron said, rushing into the great hall along with the others.

"Oh..Ron, you're here." Hermione said, blushing.

"Obviously."

"Wasn't there something you were about to tell Ronald?" Fleur said smiling mischievously.

"Oh..well..I"

"Hermione I'm sorry, I've been such a horrible boyfriend to you. I never should have punched Krum! I should have listened to you Hermione. I'm sorry I've been such a bloody git." Ron said quickly.

Hermione smiled happily. "Oh Ronald, I've been horrible. Let's not fight again alright?" she said.

"Bloody brilliant idea." Ron said, smiling back at her.

"So, where's Ange?" Hermione said.

"It's a long story." Ginny sighed. "Here it goes…"

--------------------

"Oh God..?" Ange muttered to herself softly.

Draco glimpsed at her. He knew that this trip would bring about her death, but it was either his life or hers, and he knew that he was never very generous.

"We're here." He said, walking towards a small rock that stood out quite vividly from the rest.

"That is a portkey I suppose?" she said.

"Yes." He said, grabbing her hand and then picking up the stone. Ange shut her eyes.

When she opened them, she was in a very grim and depressing place. She knew at once where she was. They called it Godric's hollow.

"So this is where the final battle will be then?" Ange said.

"Yes." Draco said quietly.

_Ah..you're here. Good. _An eerie voice echoed from behind Ange.

There Voldemort stood, looking as close to death as one can possibly imagine. Ange could hear him, but his lips didn't even need to move. He wore dark, faded robes and she thought that she could almost see his skin beneath them, but she didn't want to look.

_Well done Draco, I was right to trust that you would not fail me this time. Because if you had…_

"What do you want from me?" Ange said, before she could stop herself.

He then suddenly had a crazed expression on his face as if he were retelling an irritating old story.

_You dare speak to me! _His voice hissed. _You do not know girl, what I have done. What I have done to get you here. My death eaters deserted me, being the cowards they were. I finished them off, one by one. Until only three remained. I even disposed of Severus, who turned out to be more cowardly than the rest._

_The three Malfoys were left. I will admit that I was quite disappointed when Lucius and his wife begged for their lives. Only there son was brave enough to stay. He pledged his loyalty to me, in return that I not dispose of his parents. I agreed. I let them live, but not after making them pay for their cowardice. I thought that a dose of the Cruciatus curse would do, and then me and young Draco here left them babbling out of their wits._

_And now, I stand here, with Harry Potter's beloved. Whom, he shall never see again._

_Avada Kedavra!_

Ange gasped, and there was a flash of green light.

---------------------

"Let me get this straight." Hermione said.

"Ange is a psychic and she's probably pretended to be dating Harry so that Ginny would be safe, and she's now in the clutches of Draco who is going to take her to Voldemort!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah, and we have elections next week too." Ron said, looking over at Fleur.

"Ronald focus please! Ange is in trouble! Which reminds me, Luna gave me this letter, she said that it's from Ange. Maybe there's a clue inside." Hermione said, beginning to tear the letter open.

"_No matter what, all of you meet me at 12am-12pm in the potions cupboard 4 days after when you get this letter._ _Stay there the whole day, bring food if you must and never mention this letter ever again. Even to me. Give this letter to my friend **Lily **in Ravenclaw after you read it and never speak of it again. Lots of love, Ange."_

Hermione stared at the letter. What on Earth was going on?

"Look there's **_Lily_**!" Ginny said, pointing at a Ravenclaw girl. "I'll give her the letter." Ginny took the letter in her hands.

"You can't just give it! We don't even understand this letter!" Hermione protested.

"Actually I don't understand the letter either, but I do understand Ange…well…not really. But the point is that I am going to trust her and do what this letter says." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed and nodded. She knew that Ginny was right. Ginny smiled and took the letter over to **_Lily_.**

"Excuse me, are you **_Lily_**?" Ginny asked the brown haired girl.

"Oh no, but I do know **_Lily_**, we're good friends. She's in Ravenclaw too. I could give her the letter from Ange if you want. Ange said that you might ask if I'm **_Lily_** since everyone says we look alike. My name's **_Addie_** by the way." Addie said.

"Oh, hello **_Addie_**, I'm Ginny, but I guess you already knew that if Ange talked to you. Could you just please make sure that **_Lily_** gets this?"

"No problem, I'll see you around Ginny." **_Addie_** said, taking the letter and placing it in her pocket.

"Thanks."

Ginny ran back to Hermione and the others.

"What'd she say?" Neville said.

"That wasn't **_Lily_**, her name is **_Addie_**, but they're friends so I gave her the letter. She didn't say anything else about Ange though. I guess we'll just have to wait." She sighed.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'm sure she's fine." Harry said, placing his arm around her.

Harry smiled guiltily. He hated that Ange had been kidnapped and that she was in danger, but he couldn't help but feel a bit happy that he was getting to spend more and more time with Ginny. Somehow however, in someway, he felt that maybe they were the reasons why Ange was gone. So that He and Ginny could be together. But then again, it was just a thought.

---------

I used the names **_Addie _**and**_ Lily_** because they had correct guesses in their reviews. If you guessed right and your name isn't in this chapter do not fret, I promise to do my best and put it in soon. But you all do use the weirdest anonymous names when signing your review. Anyway, I know, I know, another cliffy and I'm sorry! I made this chapter extra long though, since I haven't updated in a while. Thanks a bundle, review if you want, and God bless all!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	19. One of them

**Chapter 19. One of them**

"Did you guys pack enough food?" Hermione said, picking up her bag which was now filled with food she had gotten from last night's dinner.

"I brought quite a bit, but I still don't see how Ange expects us all to get to the potions cupboard at this time, let alone fit inside it." Ginny said, quite annoyed.

"I'm sure she's got a plan, she always has one." Hermione said tiredly.

"Best be getting on our way now." Hermione said. "Ginny would you mind calling the boys?"

"Not at all, I'll be right back." Ginny said, making her way up to the boy's dormitory.

Ginny smiled. Even though she knew that something very important, (and most probably very dangerous) would happen soon, she still felt happy, or maybe even, jolly.

Ginny knew that whether it be death today or tomorrow, she had no regrets with her life and she secretly clung to the hope that maybe, her friends felt the same way. That little ray of hope was what made her happy, knowing that the end of life was never really the end of anything.

Ginny opened the door to Harry's room and she tried to scream, but no sound came out. She then slammed the door blushing.

"Er..Hermione thinks that we should leave now that's all bye!" she yelled quickly from the other side of the door. Then as she ran back to the common room, she was met by an impatient Hermione.

Seeing Ginny's distressed state, Hermione knew what had happened, or at least she thought so.

"Let me guess, you walked in on Harry preparing, or rather dressing to leave." Hermione stated, not asked.

Ginny breathed in deeply.

"Honestly Ginny, I thought you would knock first, no actually I knew that you wouldn't." Hermione said laughing.

"If you would give me a minute Hermione I could tell you what actually happened!" Ginny said embarrassed.

After a few more giggles, Hermione finally stopped laughing.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry what happened?" she said.

"Well..I went up to the boy's dormitory and opened the door, and then I saw…I saw…" Ginny still couldn't stand re-living the experience.

"Harry naked?" Hermione joked. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Worse...I saw-"

Ginny was interrupted mid-sentence by a loud scream.

"What was that?" Hermione said frightened.

Ginny knew at once. "Harry." She breathed, and ran back up to the boy's dormitory.

When she arrived, she saw Harry on the floor clutching his scar.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ginny yelled frantically as everyone rushed over to see what had happened.

Harry didn't respond but instead kept on clutching his scar and turning about on the floor.

_It can't be…_Harry heard a voice say.

Impossible… 

_You're one of them._

Harry quickly opened his eyes, to see a distressed redhead kneeling above him.

"I'm fine Ron!" Harry said grumpily, he had been expecting to see Ginny's face instead of Ron's and was slightly disappointed that it had not been so.

Harry shook his head, "Sorry mate, bad dream, that's all."

"But you were screaming and rolling all over the place." Ron said worriedly.

Harry smiled. "Well, Ginny screamed louder when she saw you pantsless." Harry laughed.

Ron turned red.

"That was it! That was the big deal!? Honestly Ginny he's your brother!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, he wasn't just pantsless…He was…bottomless! And I mean that literally!" Ginny shuddered.

Harry and Hermione couldn't stop laughing.

"My innocent eyes have been burned, by my own brother! I've never seen Ron that way before and I wish never to do so again." Ginny said agitated, she did not find this the least bit funny, neither did Ron.

"Let's just get a move on." Ron said grudgingly, walking out of the room.

----------

Yes, yes I know this isn't such a long chapter and I have taken extremely long to update but please don't shoot me! I had finals for two weeks then I wasn't allowed to use the computer for a while, so as I type I'm actually still breaking the rules…anyway I'll update as soon as I can, and trust me there's still more to come! Also, a special thanks to **Peacegirl, Addie and Klappa** for being so supportive of the story. Thanks a undle and please leave a comment! Happy reading!

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	20. Angels

**Chapter 20. Angels**

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione breathed. "H-how are we supposed to survive here fo-for a day!" Hermione said, shivering.

Harry grunted. He was feeling very uncomfortable being stuffed in the potions cupboard along with five other people.

"So we're just supposed to wait here until she arrives!?" Ginny complained, nearly knocking into a bottle labeled "**LazarOfTheWind"**.

"Well I suppose it could be worse, at least she didn't try to make us all fit into a toilet." Ron said. "What time is it anyway?"

"One minute to twelve in the morning. I hope we haven't missed her already, we would have been here sooner if not for all the drama you two had caused." Harry said, anxiously awaiting what was to come.

"Well I-" Ginny started, but instantly stopped.

"What?" Harry said, not understanding what was happening.

Ginny had stopped in mid-sentence and she wasn't even moving. She was frozen.

"What's happening to Ginny?" Harry said, turning to see Ron, frozen in time.

Harry then realized that everyone in the potions cupboard was a statue, except for him. He felt uneasy, scared and nearly crashed into a bottle labeled "**Zhara** skin". Then, as he tried to stand, he came face to face with another bottle labeled "**Livebird1**". Harry felt like throwing up, he was facing a live bird, that was no longer alive. And there were others.

As Harry ran and opened the cupboard door, he was totally shocked to see Ange there standing right in front of him.

"A-Ange?"

"H-Harry?" she said, and then laughed.

"Wha-whe-how the?"

"Ok Harry, I'll make this quick. The whole school is under attack and all the death eaters are searching for you. I told you all to stay in the potions cupboard, because no one would look in here, then I enchanted it. I froze all of them in here because I knew they'd all run out to see what was going on and everything would be over. Now, I need you to come with me, and end this war, once and for all." She said quickly, grabbing his hand.

"What about the others?" Harry said.

"They'll be fine, trust me."

"How did you get here and where have you been?"

"Harry, there's no time-"

"I'm not going unless you tell me what's happening."

Ange stared at him in disbelief, then sighed and began to talk.

"I'm an angel Harry, stop. Yes, I know it's probably the weirdest thing you've ever heard, but that's how I do everything. Be everywhere. I don't need you to believe me Harry, I just need you to believe in me. Please."

Harry was stunned, but firm nonetheless. "How did you get here exactly, don't angels live in heaven or something and they're supposed to be perfect and all the sort?"

Ange smiled. "Angels are all around you Harry, plain as the nose on your face. **Addie** is an angel too, and so is **Lily**. We're all around. As for being perfect, God doesn't require us to be, so long as it's nothing too bad. He believes that we all have our own minds, and that He shouldn't hinder us from using them. After all Harry, angels are just like humans. Except we can fly and do some... other things."

"Like what?"

"We can make things happen, see the future, but the future's always changing so it's definitely hard work. As for flying, it isn't really flying. It more of traveling really, you close your eyes, think of where you need or want to go, and when you open them, you're there. But not all angels can fly."

"Why not?"

"Harry we have to g-"

"Why not?" Harry persisted.

"Because Harry…For angels, to fly, you have to know where that one place you want to be at more than anywhere else is. If you know that in your heart, the one place that you want to be at more that anywhere else in the world is with your dog, then that would be your first flight, and after that, you can go anywhere."

Ange leaned towards Harry to whisper in his ear.

"Harry, magic runs deeper than you think. Even muggles have it. Once you find that one place you want to be at more than anywhere else, you're stronger than any wizard or witch on this Earth. So I ask you Harry, if you had to travel anywhere with one person forever, even if you traveled to the core of the Earth or to the middle of the sun, who's standing next to you? Just think about it. Now let's go."

"Wait, one more thing…in my dreams..Voldemort said you were one of them..and..he..killed you. But you're here, how did that happen?"

Ange looked at Harry for a second then turned away.

"…I'll save that story for another time Harry, we must go."

Deciding not to waste any more time, Harry walked with her, up a number of staircases until they reached the top of the tower he had walked in so many times before. The astronomy tower.

"Close your eyes Harry." Ange said, and she took Harry's hands and placed them on top of her own.

"I'm going to take you to Voldemort Harry, and I wont lie, it will be hard. You'll fight him Harry. You have to. It has to be today, within this hour, or it's all over and everything will turn for the worst. I'm sorry Harry, and good luck."

"Will you be there with me?"

"Of course."

"Just one thing..is there a heaven, and is You know..He really there?"

Ange took Harry and embraced him.

"Yes, Harry, but heaven and hell, are all here on Earth. As for God, he's been with you before you were born." She smiled.

"Alright, I'm ready." Harry said, wishing his voice sounded more convincing.

Ange nodded, and once again took Harry's hands, and they disappeared.

------------------

Ok, I know, it took very long to update. I'm so sorry to everyone but I had so much practice this week and I had wicked loads of work to do. The next chapter will be up soon but not too soon..maybe in a couple of days. Thanks again and happy reading! -Shatafa

**P.S : **I am editing the whole story again since I have not updated in a year or so, so each chapter may differ in grammar or the small but important things like that. Thanks and happy reading!


	21. Heaven or something like it

**_Chapter 21._ Heaven or something like it.**

Harry felt stiff all over. Apparition was still new to him even after a year of knowing how to do it. Harry quickly got up and opened his eyes.

_He has come_. A voice hissed.

Harry turned. He saw a dark floating figure looming up towards him. Beside it, Harry saw 2 masked men in robes who were obviously death eaters. Harry drew his wand backing away cautiously as the figure approached, but there was no mistake. The figure was surely Voldemort.

Voldemort glided over to him, circling him, just as a vulture does before looming in to take its prey.

"Poor Potter, so alone…Wishing, wanting love. Potter, do you miss you family? You shall be rejoining them soon enough, but first, shall we see what has happened to your girlfriend?" Voldemort said, dragging Ange by her hair over to face Harry.

Harry now saw that what he previously thought was a boulder, was the crumpled body of Ange which was now shivering in front of him.

"Ange! Accio Ange!" He yelled.

Ange's body became a bridge between Harry and Voldemort. Her feet stretching her towards Harry, while her hair remained in Voldemort's grasp.

"Potter, I'd stop that if I were you." Draco said, emerging from the darkness. Harry ceased the spell and stared at Ange.

It was only now that he could truly see all of Ange's face. It was covered in mud or dust or whatever it was that was gray an dirty. The only way he could still be sure that the person Voldemort was holding was Ange was by looking at her emerald green eyes which had held a stream of tears which reached her jaw.

He could no longer see her blonde hair either, if he had not known her he would have been positive that she was a brunette. She had obviously been through more than he thought, and he was ready to bet all his money in Gringgots that there was only one person responsible for her disposition.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled frantically, pointing from death eater to death eater, but starting first with Draco who easily dismissed the spell, and threw one of his own back at Harry.

"Levicorpus!" Draco yelled, as Harry's body was thrown up into the air and it slammed into a tree.

"tsk tsk…you missed young Malfoy… but never mind, damage was still done." Voldemort said hungrily, releasing Ange's hair and causing her to fall onto the stony hard floor.

Voldemort picked Harry up and began to strangle him. Harry was helpless. His wand had fallen somewhere, he was rapidly losing air and he knew that he was near the end.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" Ange yelled. Holding Harry's wand and standing beside 2 fallen death eaters. Draco was just petrified.

There was a flash of green light, Harry fell backwards, then Ange was gone…and so was Voldemort.

---------

Again, Harry got up to see that he was standing..on clouds.

It looked like one of those muggle movies on television where somebody would die and then wake up in heaven. This certainly did look like heaven that was lacking something…or someone.

"You're not dead if you're wondering." A familiar voice said as Harry stared into the horizon which looked like nothing but more clouds. Harry turned quickly.

He saw Ange, dressed as he had first seen her on the Hogwarts express. Plain and simple, but still very beautiful. She looked almost glowing against the bright yellow orange sky. Though Harry wasn't sure if it was sky or not since he was standing on clouds.

"A-Ange? But how?" Harry stammered.

"Harry.." she sighed.

"As far as I'm concerned, you'll be here no longer than a few minutes. You're just unconscious, not dead... so am I." She said with a sad chuckle.

"But I don't understand.. aren't angels-"

"Everyone's got a stereotype for angels haven't they!" Ange said laughing.

"There is one thing I didn't tell you Harry, because I knew that if you had known it, you might've stopped me from doing it… Angels only live for as long as mortals do, but since I died once before, there was a price I had to pay to come back to Earth."

"When you choose to live again, you'll comeback to earth as a normal person and angel. But if you die again, you get to go back to Earth only…" Ange stopped.

"Only what?" Harry said.

"Only you you must sacrifice something of yourself in order to return, and this time I sacrificed all the memories I have for.." Ange stopped, but Harry had heard enough.

"That's horrible! Why didn't you just, I'm sorry to say..die! That way you could still watch us from above remembering us! How could you comeback to Earth remembering nothing! You knew this from the start! What now Ange! What about Neville! Does he know!" Harry cried. A sudden fury had engulfed him. How could Ange do this.

"Harry, it's not-" But Ange wasn't able to finish her sentence. She had faded away along with Harry.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was back at Hogwarts. He looked as if nothing had happened. He had no bruises, not cuts and no wounds. He was back in the potions cupboard.

-------

Ok I know I haven't updated in a super duper long time and I'm really sorry you guys. When I decided to start writing again I had to edit all of my chapters again and now it is better I hope. Thanks to everyone who's still reading and hope you all enjoy the next chapter which will explain a lot more. Thanks and pls. Tell me what you think! Lotsa love!

PS. I've finally I've finished re-eiting everything! and sorry to bella who left a review but I didn't put her in this chapter and she left an anonymous review so I can not message her to thank her. so if she reads this, thank you bella!.


	22. I love you all

**Chapter 22. I love you all.**

"Get off my foot Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Well if it wasn't so bloody big I cou-"

"You guys have no idea what just happened do you!" Harry said excitedly.

"Voldemort's gone! At least..I think so! And Ange saved us! She's an angel!" He said smiling.

"Harry, have you gone mental?" Ron said. "We've barely been here for five minutes! And who's this Ange?"

"No! It's been.." but Harry remembered that no matter what he said, they would not understand. But he didn't understand how Ron did not know who Ange was.

"You-you don't remember Ange do you?" Harry said, facing all of them.

"Remember Harry? We've never even heard of her." Hermione said.

"I think there was someone at Bill and Fleur's wedding by that name but I can't seem to remember what happened to her." Ginny said thoughtfully.

Harry couldn't believe it. Ange had modified their memories, erased herself from their lives and then come back to Earth not remembering any of this. He was almost choking with emotion when the door to the potions cupboard opened.

"uhm.. hello…sorry to disturb all of you…but uhm. I think this belongs to you." The girl said, as she handed Harry an envelope.

"Ange! You're here!" he said shocked.

"Uhm..yeah haha, I don't know how you know my name or why you are in here but I found a paper in my trunk that said you would be here and that I should give that envelope to you." Ange said.

"Uhm, right..thanks." Harry said, closing the cupboard door as the shy Ange walked away after getting a quick glance at Neville who had done the same.

"What's it say Harry?" Neville said when he regained his breath.

"And why are we in here!" Hermione complained.

"Let's get out before more spider come!" Ron said disgusted, as he saw one crawl into a jar called "_**BELLA**_'s solution.

"I dunno what's in the letter you guys, but I know that It will probably be better to open this in the common room." Harry said, still staring at the letter that had the words _Harry Potter _written on the front.

A few minute later, Harry and everyone else were seated comfortably around the common room fire. In front of them was a small box with four words written on it.

_I love you all._

Harry didn't need to think long before he realized what it meant. Ange had placed the box there in order to help her new self be reminded of everything that has happened. It wouldn't work though, he knew that Ange was the type of person that didn't want to change the way things were and that she would accept her fate as she always had.

Harry tore open the letter he was holding as Hermione and the rest argued about what to do for the rest of the day.

Harry began to read the letter, and finally he understood.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sure that one day either you or Ginny will read this letter and I realize that I have a few more things to explain to you although you probably hate me right now. The truth is that I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, and I'm sorry that I never told Neville I love him. Oh don't give me that look Harry! I've known him longer than you think. Well I'll explain this all to you._

_All that Dumbledore said about the Horcruxes was a lie. Last year, before he died, we discussed that if we could find a way for you to find true love and truly love somebody, then you could find a way out of death. No one else Harry, just you since you're the chosen one._

_So yes, we made you believe that Voldemort could not be killed and yes we both lied to you. You hate us both I know Harry and you think that we should've told you the truth. But could you listen Harry? Would you not go running of to him and get yourself killed. We didn't want you to die Harry. And though it was your choice we made it ours._

_Please understand that we couldn't just let you die. It was decided that I would die instead because me and me father couldn't deprive you of what you deserved more than anyone else. A life Harry. A better one._

_So though you may forever hate my father and me for this decision, please know that he never lied to you except when he said that he saw socks in the mirror of erised._

_Forgive us please Harry. You think I'm cruel for pursuing Neville, for loving all of you them making you forget me. I never touched your memories though, I simply made you forget of my existence._

_One last thing, remember when I told you that I paid a price when I came back to earth? Before you judge me for all I've done to you guys, just remember this. I had to erase my own memories also. That was the price I had to pay to come back to earth and love people, see Neville again and enjoy life for just a while longer. It's one of those things I'll never understand in God's plan_

_But I trust him, and I hope you do too._

_So feel free to hate me for wanting to comeback and feel life and happiness and sorrow again. Hate me for loving you all. Just hate me for being me, and nothing else._

_I love you all until the day that the stars will pour down from heaven and we are amongst them_

_Gabrielle Delacour. _

_a.k.a. Ange Summers._

_a.k.a Angelica Dumbledore._

_-----_

Thanks for reading! Next chap'll be up soon! Thanks again everyone and hope you'll let me know if you enjoyed it or not!


End file.
